No Such Thing As the Next Best Thing to Love
by Jensine7
Summary: Nell didn't expect the flowers to make Eric feel competitive (prompt #3.8 "Greed"), but she really didn't anticipate the same reaction from Deeks and Callen. Meanwhile, Sam plays big brother and referee. NOTE: Chap 23 was posted 2-19-12; Densi "off screen" scenes are on hiatus (though, I could possibly be persuaded...); marking as complete on 11-6-14.
1. Chapter 1: feeling competitive

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just borrowing for my own amusement (and hopefully yours, as well).

As the chapters unfold, I will also be borrowing songs and circumstances from the _Gidget_ movies. There will probably be the occasional quote of or reference to other tv, movies, and songs. Sadly, I do not own any of those either – but I do hold them near and dear to my heart.

* * *

><p>[ Brief recap from #3.8 "Greed" ]<p>

Eric: "So the flowers are for…"

Nell: "No occasion."

Eric: "So, somebody sent you flowers _just because_."

Nell: "Why are you so surprised that somebody would send me flowers?"

Eric: "I'm actually not surprised at all."

Later scene…

Eric: "When I saw that someone had given you flowers, I felt…"

Nell: "…competitive."

Eric: "…competitive – with you. That's a good word for it."

* * *

><p>Nell cannot help but smile to herself the remainder of the day – partly due to the earlier conversations about her flowers, but also at the adorably awkward way that Eric keeps starting to say something to her … but just doesn't seem to be able to put voice to whatever he is thinking.<p>

Finally, he breaks the silence. "I'm sorry for … well … if I did anything to make you uncomfortable … I mean, I guess I was the one that was uncomfortable." After a long pause, "I'm sorry for letting that spill over into our friendship." Tilting his head, glancing at the floor, adjusting his glasses, and clearing his throat – he charges ahead, "As a gesture of apology, would you like to … I mean … could I … that is to say, do you have any interest in learning to surf? I would be happy to spend our day off tomorrow teaching you. That's not to say that we have to spend the entire day together. Oh, I should really stop talking. Can I walk out and try this again? Or just forget that I ever said anything – except the apology part."

He seems prepared to continue rambling, so she softly touches her index finger to his lips. "That really won't be necessary, Eric. You're really very sweet when you're flustered, do you know that?"

"OK, not really making me feel any less awkward."

"Let me finish." She takes a deep breath and begins to speak methodically, as if checking items off of a mental list. "Apology accepted. Yes, I'd like to learn to surf. I wondered when you'd get around to offering. I'm free all day tomorrow. Where do you want to meet? And when?"

He was standing there stunned. How is it that she can be so together, so businesslike about this? And he can't put together a coherent sentence? Not only is her IQ higher than his (or he assumes it is, anyway), but she appears to be out of his league in every way possible. But she doesn't know how to surf…

Finally gathering his thoughts, he offers to pick her up and take her to breakfast first thing in the morning. There is a café near the beach that opens early and has a great breakfast menu.

She can barely contain herself on the drive home. One of her guilty pleasures was to watch fluffy romance movies from the 1960s. She particularly loved the _Gidget_ movies. Maybe it was just the diminutive stature, but Nell always felt she had much more in common with Gidget. And now, she's going to learn to surf!

After eating dinner, she makes a selection from her dvd collection and climbs under the covers. She grins from ear to ear as she sets her alarm and prepares to nod off while Francie Lawrence falls in love with Jeff Matthews. Doing her best imitation of Sandra Dee, Nell sighs, "Oh, Moondoggie!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope to post the remaining chapters in quick succession. The story is complete, just needs to be polished and divided into chapters. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed imagining the possibilities.**


	2. Chapter 2: a day at the beach

Disclaimer: I own nothing from _NCIS: LA_ or _Gidget_. Just borrowing for my own amusement (and hopefully yours, as well).

* * *

><p>It's a good thing Nell allowed herself plenty of extra time to get ready this morning. Between the fact that she forgot that she hadn't shaved her legs in a while and her indecisiveness over which bathing suit to wear, she was running short on time. When exactly did she begin to care so much about what Eric Beale thought? Ugh – she knew exactly when … her very first day at OSP. It wasn't just the normal make-a-good-first-impression thing. And the more she got to know him, the more she respected and admired him, which always made her act a little odd around men – but it was something she was aware of and working on. Still working on. Apparently still needs to spend more time and effort working on it. Is that what this was about? Maybe it was something else? No time for that now! He'll be here any minute.<p>

She heard a sound out front and peeked through the curtains just as his car pulled up. She gathered her things and headed for the door, paying undue attention to the bag she was carrying and trying to make it out the door without tripping in her flip-flops. She should really look where she's going! Because Eric had gotten out of the car and was at the door as she stepped out – and ran face first into his chest. _Awkward_ moment #1 of the day. How high would that count go? Seriously, can't think about that right now – plenty of time for feeling self-conscious later.

Eric decides to begin explaining the basics of surfing to her, because he finds that preferable to driving in silence … and he is really not sure what else to say. They park close to the beach and walk to the restaurant. As they choose a table outside, the waitress brings the menu. Nell had no trouble deciding what she wanted, almost immediately saying to the waitress, "I'd like the cheese blintzes with fresh strawberries." Eric had never tried those and had to admit that they sounded amazing, "I'll take the same." He figured that if Nell was going to try something new today, he could too. While enjoying their food, they settle into a pleasant rhythm of banter and small talk.

Walking to the beach, they can see that several people have arrived while they were eating breakfast. Nell is fairly certain that she sees a familiar face off in the distance. What a coincidence – it's Deeks. Eric decides to move farther down the beach, hoping to avoid interacting with him. Although Eric does not have a detailed itinerary worked out, his plans for today in no way include Deeks.

Nell and Eric make their way out into the water. He instructs her to get on the surfboard and lie down on her stomach. Eric cannot help but notice her curves as he climbs on the board behind her. They paddle out and then sit on the board for a little while, in part waiting for a wave, but also taking another opportunity to enjoy conversation that is not work-related: the beautiful weather. After each wave, they would paddle back out into the ocean. Although both of them are trying to act casual, they were both thinking that it is more than a little strange being this close physically – particularly since they are not fully clothed. And each of them can't help but wonder what the other is thinking and feeling.

After about an hour and a few wipeouts later, Eric suggests that they sit on the beach for a while before venturing out into the water again. Much to Eric's annoyance, Deeks decides he's going to take this opportunity to bond with his coworkers. In the midst of the conversation, Deeks' quirky sense of humor shows itself as he says to Nell, "I just realized that I should call you Gidget – you know, girl midget. Come on, classic beach movie." Eric and Nell exchange quizzical looks. Neither of them wants to publicly admit that they like the cheesy movies based on that character.

But when the two of them paddle out the next time, Eric asks if she minded the nickname. In response, she asks if he can keep a secret. Then she takes a risk and tells him that those movies are among her guilty pleasures. Eric raises one eyebrow and smirks at her. She rolls her eyes and whines, "Oh no, did I just give you ammunition?" In response, Eric starts to sing:

"_Although she's just small fry, j__ust about so high_

_Gidget is the one for me" _

You could have knocked her over with a feather. He actually knows the words to the movie's theme song – and wow, what a nice voice he has. She tries to shake it off, but she hasn't had butterflies in her stomach like this in a long time.

Just as Eric finishes the first verse, Deeks is paddling toward them. Hearing the tune, he picks up the song with his favorite part:

"_It very well may be that she's just a baby, s__peaking romantically_

_If that's a bad feature, I'll be the teacher - __Gidget is the one for me_

_Strictly from Dixie with a face like a pixie and s__horter than girls should be_

_The rest of the shipment is standard equipment - __Gidget is the one for me"_

Her first thought: he really could make anything sound lewd. Her second thought: His singing voice isn't nearly as rich as Eric's, but she can't get over the fact that both these guys know the lyrics. Patting his surfboard, Deeks says, "Hey Gidget, come on over here with the Big Kahuna. I'll teach you everything you need to know." Eric groans at both the insinuating tone of the comment and the look on Deeks' face. Nell sees this as a good opportunity to put some space between her and Eric for a little while – she needs to process what's been happening this morning. So, Nell swims over to Deeks' board.

What she didn't bargain for is that Deeks gives her less personal space than Eric did. Years ago, Deeks is the just the type of guy who would have made her swoon. Although her skin was tingling being this close to him, riding one wave with Deeks was enough for her. Making an excuse that she needed to reapply sunscreen, she headed back to her towel and sat for about an hour, watching her coworkers and the other experienced surfers. Eventually, Deeks left with a quick goodbye and no real explanation of why he was leaving. Not long after that, Nell and Eric took their gear to his car. She had really enjoyed herself and definitely wanted to surf more in the future, but she'd had enough for today.

Eric took Nell to a nearby store where he knew she could get a good price on a used surfboard. He did not mean to pick on her about her height, but he knew they would find a board that was the right size for her – because as kids grow up, they trade in their smaller boards to help offset the cost of the new ones. And sure enough, they did find one for her.

While they were there, Nell decided to buy a new bathing suit. She tried on several before choosing one to purchase. Eric had a definite (although unspoken) opinion on which one he wanted her to get. He was so thrilled with her choice, that he found himself wondering how soon he could arrange another day at the beach with her.

When they were finished shopping, they stopped to get a late lunch. Afterward, he figured he would just drop her off at home, since he could not think of anything else to extend their time together.

However when they got back to her place, she invited him to come in and watch a movie. She had fallen asleep during _Gidget_ the night before and had been humming the songs all day, thanks to the two of them. "I'm going to watch it anyway, you might as well join me," she says as casually as possible. She made popcorn and sat with the bowl in her lap. Every time he reached for a handful, he brushed his forearm against hers. Nell knows this movie by heart, but she found herself so distracted that she missed large chunks of the movie – like when you drive home and realize you zoned out for part of the trip, as if your car was on autopilot.

When Moondoggie sings to Gidget at the luau, Eric could not help but sing along. Although he desperately wanted to, he could not bring himself to turn to face her while he sang.

"_There's no such thing as the next best thing to love  
>No substitute or facsimile thereof<br>Just try and do without it  
>Go see how far you get<br>Why don't we face it  
>What can replace it<br>Nothing they've thought of yet_

_Whether it be the real thing, this much I'm certain of  
>There is no such thing as the next best thing to love"<em>

This scene of the movie always made her melt, but this time, there's a voice singing it just for her. As the song ends, she struggles to steady her breathing. Much of the remainder of the movie was a blur. However, she does take note of Eric's reaction when Kahuna comments to Moondoggie at the end of the movie: "Just remember, she might be pint size, but she's quite a woman." It definitely made him uncomfortable, but was that a good thing or a bad thing?

Trying to break the tension a bit, Eric asks "So, did you ever try to learn how to surf the way that Gidget did - by reading a book? I mean, she had a good point, you can learn just about anything from books." They had a good laugh about that. Then they discussed the fact that she still had a long way to go and that during the next lesson they would be working on her balance.

As she walks him to the door, both of them are thinking what a nearly perfect day it had been. However, both are unsure of the other's feelings … and therefore afraid to do anything that could ruin their friendship and working relationship. After some minor stalling, he kisses her on the top of her head and says sweetly, "See ya tomorrow, partner."

She closes the door and leans back against it as she listens to his car pull away. The tone in his voice just now … that was not his normal tone. Talking to herself, "Get a grip Nell, you haven't been this giddy over how a guy said something to you since you were - what? - 15 years old."

I think today calls for a double-feature: time to put in the dvd of _Gidget Goes Hawaiian_, a.k.a. everything Nell knew about flirting, she learned from this movie. It might be time for a refresher course.

It always astonished her that Gidget had multiple guys vying for her attention. Nell was never the girl who the athletes and popular guys asked out and fawned over. However, she was the one they called when they needed help with their math homework or the blue screen of death appeared on their computer monitor. Today with Eric and Deeks, as playful and innocent as most of it was – that is probably the closest Nell will ever get to being the belle of any ball.

She drifts off to the sound of Moondoggie singing:

" '_Cause when the Gidget goes Hawaiian, she goes Hawaiian all the way"_

Some girls have all the luck…

* * *

><p>AN: I will continue to post new chapters as quickly as my schedule will allow. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3: dancing the night away

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_ (or _Gidget _or the quote from _Shall We Dance_ or the snippets from the songs "Save the Last Dance" and "Let's Lock the Door"). Just borrowing for my own amusement (and hopefully yours, as well).

A/N: Still trying to figure out formatting quirks - so I have used the symbol [ as a placeholder where I wanted an extra empty line between paragraphs.

* * *

><p>The next day back at work, it is clear that the day at the beach has altered the team dynamic. Eric watches while Deeks instructs Nell about the importance of balance. With one of his hands on her waist and the other hand firmly grasping her thigh, he is illustrating that greater stability can be found in even a slight lunge. Eric finds that he is jealous of their bonding – particularly since that is precisely what he had planned to work on in her next lesson. Kensi seems a bit ruffled by their new bond as well – so Deeks hams it up and blatantly flirts with Nell, who responds in kind because, let's be honest, this is fun.<p>

Sam gets in on the act, saying "baby girl, you had a good time at the beach, huh? Well if you want to practice self-defense … or hand-to-hand combat, you just let me know. I'll be happy to spar with you anytime." He winks at Nell, who bats her eyelashes and says, "I might just have to take you up on that offer. I may need some new moves to fend off the growing population of … the male octopus."

[

Callen had noticed the flowers, but he did not ask about them like Sam and Eric did. The attention Nell is getting today from both Eric and Deeks, and now even Sam, is bringing out a different side of her personality than Callen would have ever expected to see. At the moment, he is not sure why, but he knows that he needs to find an excuse to spend some time with Nell, preferably outside the workplace. So, he suggests that everyone go out for a drink after work at this little club he knows. He has ulterior motives – there's live music and dancing … and he's really hoping he can get Nell out on the dance floor with him. Eric and Deeks may be able to teach her to surf, but Callen is confident that he can dance circles around them. He is fairly certain that this fact is only known by Hetty and possibly Sam: he had extensive ballroom dance training for an old alias. After everyone agrees to an evening out, Callen thinks to himself: "I always did enjoy a good joust." He continues through the day with a spring in his step and a twinkle in his eye. Sam takes note of the mood change in his partner, but chooses to say nothing … for now, anyway.

[

The six of them are sitting around a table located near the dance floor, making light conversation and listening to the band. After several failed attempts, Callen finally succeeds in catching Nell's eye across the table. His gaze is both intoxicating and unsettling. It takes effort to disengage, but she glances down, feigning sudden interest in the coasters on the table. With clear intent, he smoothly gets out of his chair and circles around the table. She has been resting her chin on her hand. With his index finger, he lightly draws a line up the side of her neck to her earlobe, continuing along her jawline – in one fluid movement, he takes her hand in order to bring her out the chair and into his arms. He quite literally has taken her breath away.

Callen immediately took charge on the dance floor – every move was intentional, both strong and gentle … spinning her out away from him, and pulling her in against his chest. How long had it been since she had danced like this? During college, she took that dance class for credit - to relieve stress and get some exercise. Then, she continued to go out dancing with friends for a while, but at some point, her schedule got too hectic. How could she have forgotten how exhilarating Latin dance could be? And why did she let her life get too busy to include this? She had no idea that Callen was such a skilled dancer and she found herself thinking of the movie last night, the scene when Gidget gets twirled around the floor by professional dancer Eddie Horner.

However, at the same moment, there is a different movie playing in Callen's head: Shall We Dance. He can clearly hear Jennifer Lopez explaining to Richard Gere: "The rumba is the vertical expression of a horizontal wish." While Callen is dancing with Nell, there is an internal debate going on, a struggle … just below the surface. There is dialogue running inside his head: "the expression of a wish … a wish, I wish … I wish to … what, what do I wish? I have got to figure out not just who I am, but what I want – big picture, on a grand scale. I cannot possibly figure out what _this_ is without knowing what I want, what I wish for. I want more than I have had, I want to know and be known by other people. But if I am honest with myself, I do not really know what that means. How can I, without a first name? But the reality is that I may never know that. So who I am … who I am going to be cannot be based on a name, but must be built on something else. But what? I wish … I knew. I wish I knew the answer to those questions and the questions I cannot yet put into words. But actions … those I understand. Actions that I take on the job. Actions on the dance floor. Actions speak louder than words. At least, I hope they do. I wish they would. I wish I could say what I feel. But since I cannot … yet – I wish for her to hear my actions … loud and clear."

Nell finds that it is delightfully easy to follow Callen as a dance partner. Anyone in the room would have thought they were long-time partners, the way that they moved on the floor – like two bodies with one mind and one heart.

Following that (whatever _that_ was), she sits at the table for a few songs – incoherently contemplating circuitous, unrelenting, unresolving thoughts while absentmindedly sipping her drink. Who would have guessed that Callen could dance like that? And under no circumstances, would she have expected a guy like him to ask a girl like her to dance. She is sure that she only knows what he has decided to let her know about himself. But on the dance floor, it was like she could read his mind, or at least anticipate his actions. Her formidable mind wants to figure him out. Talk about your long-term projects.

[

Deeks is staring at Nell, wondering why he never saw it before. He is usually much more observant, but somehow he completely missed the obvious beauty that has been right under his nose. He also can't help but also take notice of Kensi's jealousy over the attention Nell has been getting all day today. It really is quite amusing. Singing to himself:

"_There's a rumor on the island that she flirts with every passerby …_

_Now don't think the other females don't know what's goin' on_

_Man, there won't be many free males until the day she's gone"_

Deeks is the next one to ask Nell to dance, though dancing with him is different - not unlike a scene from Dirty Dancing. Internally, Nell is like a flustered teenager. Even though he is _really_ not her type, she can't help the visceral reaction that is evoked while in his arms and … well, in closer contact than she would ever have thought she would be with a coworker. In a futile attempt at rational thought, she forces her mind to rattle off the Fibonacci number sequence, hoping she will at least appear to be calm and collected on the exterior. She does not ever want him to know that he gets to her. She also could not help but notice that there's been a tense smile plastered on Kensi's face all evening – and now that Deeks is dancing with Nell, it looks like she is about to explode.

[

Sitting nearby, Eric is about to go out of his mind watching Callen and then Deeks on the dance floor with Nell. He could not help but think of the song "Save the Last Dance," co-written by Doc Pomus, who said the song was written about his wedding reception, where he watched other men dance with his bride. He couldn't dance with his own wife, because polio had left him bound to a wheel chair. Eric knew that he could never relate to Pomus' situation entirely, but it did not make him feel any better about watching Nell dance so intimately with someone other than him. He knows he is not nearly as smooth as those two men. How can he even begin to compete with that? But something deep inside him determines that he has to try. He asks her to dance the next slow song. She does not realize that he has requested the song he was just thinking about. The band plays it in the style of the Michael Bublé recording, but they perform it without a vocalist. While dancing, Eric sings into Nell's ear, his velvety baritone sending shivers down her spine:

"_You can dance every dance with the guy who gives you the eye __  
><em>_Let him hold you tight__  
><em>_If he asks if you're all alone, can he take you home  
>You must tell him no<em>

_And don't forget who's taking you home  
>And in whose arms you're gonna be<br>Oh, darling, save the last dance for me"_

Walking back to the table, Eric tries to make small talk: "I grew up on the version by Jay and the Americans – I always loved music from that era."

"Yeah me too, but that wasn't my favorite song of theirs."

Sarcastically, he says, "Of course … that must be: (singing) '_Cara Mia _...' "

"Without a doubt, Jay Black's voice sounded luscious on that recording, but no, my favorite was 'Let's Lock the Door.' "

Before he can stop himself, he is singing the words that follow the title line of the song: "…_and throw away the key now…I can't wait to kiss you, oh no, one little minute more. We met at a party last weekend. The moment your eyes looked into mine, right then my lips forgot how to speak and the soda started tastin' like wine. How I wish everyone would go home, so I could say when I got you alone: come on now, let's lock the door and throw away the key …_" Suddenly self-conscious, he trails off – realizing how much he wished that he could say - rather than sing – words like these to her. His lips really do forget how to speak when he looks into those eyes.

"I also like 'Come A Little Bit Closer.'" She blushes and glances downward as the implication of their conversation sinks in, especially after that … last dance.

[

Ever the observant one, Sam has been watching things unfold throughout the evening. One thing he knows for sure, he needs to have a private conversation with Nell. In his best "overprotective big brother" voice, he insists on giving her a ride home. Before any of the three would-be suitors can protest, Sam has whisked her out the door of the club.

* * *

><p>AN: For those who are curious about how quickly all of this will resolve, I have not even uploaded half of the story yet. I will continue to post new chapters as quickly as my schedule will allow. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4: a ride home

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_. Just borrowing for my own amusement (and hopefully yours, as well).

* * *

><p>Sam had been keeping an eye on things all day. He could tell that although there was a part of Nell that enjoyed the attention (if only for the change of pace), but there was also evidence that she was uncomfortable. She's a bright girl who did not allow her heart to control her actions. It is not say that she never showed her emotions, it is just that she was not ruled by them. And more than that, at work she was almost all business. So of course the idea of a workplace romance would be cause for concern. But there was definitely more to it than that. If Sam had to guess, he'd say she's never had men compete over her – maybe two, but more than likely, not three. Definitely out of her comfort zone. She likes being in control and this is more than she can manage – without the help from a friend.<p>

[

While Sam is driving her home from the club, he offers to play the role of protective brother, confidant, and referee, should it come to that. He does this because he wants to make sure that she does not get hurt while the guys are displaying their competitive nature. She really appreciates his concern and is glad to have someone looking out for her. They ride in silence for the remainder of the drive.

After they have pulled up in front of Nell's door, Sam turns the car off and says, "You've been awfully quiet. What's on your mind?"

"Sam, you work more closely with Deeks than I do and … Callen is your partner. And I know that they slip in and out of personas almost as often as Nascar drivers change tires … " She goes quiet again.

Sam inquires: "Your point?"

"I'm not sure if I should … how can I tell if … I guess I'm wondering if I should take all of this seriously – you know, the, um, attention today. It just seems a little out of character for them to act that way with me. And I'm having difficulty figuring out how to respond. I can normally figure out any problem put before me. But I must admit that my brain is a bit scrambled right now. I mean, are they just competing for the sake of competition or do you think they are really interested … in me?"

"Well, I do not pretend to understand exactly how any of them thinks. And for the record, none of them has spoken to me about this. So anything I say is just from the perspective of an outside observer – but a trained observer, by profession." He grins. "Personally, I think if Deeks is interested, it is purely on a biological level – I mean, a guy would have to be stupid not to see that you are the complete package. Smart is sexy - you have to know that, right? So a little time with you in a bathing suit – he was bound to take notice. That, and he seemed to enjoy toying with Kensi. But … I could be wrong."

"And Callen?"

"G … well, on some levels, I know him really well, but on others, I've got nothing. For instance, I knew that he had some dance training in the past … some cover story that required him to – how do I say this? – to be able to seduce a woman on the dance floor. But until I saw him dance with you tonight, I had never seen that particular skill of his in action. You have to ask yourself, what intensity of emotion would be required to provoke such a strong display on his part. That I can't answer – but I think you are going to need an answer to that particular question. And _that_ is going to be easier said than done."

Nell stares out into the night, considering what Sam has just told her.

He interrupts her thoughts with a question. "Since you only asked about Deeks and Callen, does that mean that you have a handle on the situation with Eric?"

"Not really. I just wasn't sure how much you would be able to weigh in on that – you guys don't seem to have a deep relational bond," she says with a laugh.

"Well, yeah. But he's a guy and I have eyes. Wanna know what I see?" She nods and he continues. "He lights up when you walk in the room and takes more joy in making you smile than in gaming. When he stepped up tonight to ask you to dance, he did not turn it into a show for anyone else in the room. He was just there … on that dance floor … in that moment – with you. And by the way, I don't know what he was saying to you while you were dancing, but your face was luminous."

"Yeah, I did let down my guard with him and allow myself react. I guess, because of the time we spend together and I feel like I know him better. You may not have seen me react when I was dancing with Deeks and Callen, but that's only because I was working really hard to _not_ let it show. On the inside, … I don't even know how to put it into words. Wow – I am going to need some time to process all of this."

Big brother to the rescue: "What do you say, I lay out some ground rules for them? – so that they have to give you some space, and whatever time you need. How about I schedule a social gathering, another group outing like tonight? And then you'll need to go on an official first date with each of them. Then, we'll regroup and see where we are."

"Ok, so you're team leader on this particular operation?" Nell can't help but giggle at how easily he falls into the role of protector.

"Yeah, I guess so … I have to say, now I'm enjoying this. I just hope I don't have to take any of them out back and beat them – but I will if they mistreat you. And I'll tell them as much tomorrow, when I have a little, uh … meeting with them."

With her hand on the door handle, she says, "Well, thanks for the ride – and the talk."

"No thanks necessary – anything you need, anytime. All you have to do is let me know. Ok, baby girl?"

Before getting out of the car, she leans over and places a kiss on his cheek.

[

When Sam gets home, he takes out a legal tablet and writes at the top of the page:

Guidelines for courting Nell

[

Before going to sleep, Nell decides to check her email. Scanning the emails in her Inbox, her eyes immediately locked onto one item. She clicked to open it and read:

Since Sam whisked you away,

I didn't get a chance to properly thank you for the dance.

I'm hoping that you enjoyed it as much as I did.

How I wish we would have had more time to talk.

Sweet dreams, ...

* * *

><p>AN: I couldn't resist a little cliffhanger. Thanks so much for reading!


	5. Chapter 5: the guidelines

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_. Just borrowing for my own amusement (and hopefully yours, as well).

* * *

><p>The next day at work, Sam summons the three guys to the gym. He is the only one who speaks in this meeting – the others are either too stunned or too afraid to speak.<p>

"Look, I don't know what got into all of you yesterday, but before this situation degenerates to the level of The Three Stooges, I'm taking charge. Yes, Nell knows I'm doing this. And yes, she deputized me – have no doubt, I am the one in charge here."

"For starters, don't any of you hurt her – she is someone's daughter, sister, aunt, cousin, ... and she's _my_ friend. I will use whatever means necessary to protect, defend, or avenge my friend Nell, if any of you mistreat her. Even you, G." He pauses briefly. "So, are any of you willing to back out gracefully, right now before this goes any further? Cause I'm about to lay out the ground rules for courting our Nell." He takes a long pause, before continuing, "Ok, looks like you're all in – I just hope you're in for the right reason: to win her heart, not just to win."

[

Continuing to stare them down … he begins to read from a legal pad:

"Guidelines for courting Nell:

1) The job comes first. That goes without saying. Don't make me remind you. Do not distract Nell – we need our intelligence analyst focused on her job.

2) When on the job, we are still a team. I need to know that you are on board with that, because if you're not, one of us could get hurt.

3) No extravagant gifts or dates – you know, to the extent that would require taking out a second mortgage. Creativity is highly encouraged. No one-upmanship after you find out what one of the others has given her.

4) Do not pester her or try to monopolize her time outside of work either. Emails are fine, but patiently wait for a reply. And do not show up at her home without calling first. No stalker behavior. If she doesn't specifically give you a green light on something, assume the light is red.

5) You may choose to exit this process at any point. But then you've gotta keep your nose of it entirely.

6) Nell and I reserve the right to amend these guidelines at any time.

Here is a rough outline of the schedule, dates to be determined:

* I will schedule at least one casual group activity, something like miniature golf, laser tag, karaoke, horseback riding, beach volleyball, or just get together to play cards, maybe a game of Hand and Foot.

* Each of you will have an official first date with Nell. You plan the activities, which you can do with or without her input. You may not do surveillance on her other dates – that doesn't mean that I won't be watching all of you, because I will ... be watching_ all_ of you.

* You will participate in something like The Dating Game, hosted by yours truly.

* After all of this, she will make her decision. And you_ will_ abide by her wishes. That may mean narrowing it to two, it may mean choosing one, and it is possible that she might not choose any of you."

[

Looking each of them in the eye, Sam continues, "So that's the deal. Take it or leave it. This is not negotiable. From here on out, the road to Nell goes through me. When it comes to this, I will not play favorites. You all start on equal footing. If I may make a recommendation, do not waste your time and energy battling the guy next to you. During and after this, you guys still have to work together on the same team. And besides, this isn't about the three of you – it's about the one of her, about what she wants."

He pauses before taking on a stern, yet gentle fatherly tone. "Now stop and consider for a moment: what if she is not the one for you? That means there is another woman out there for you. How would you want other men to treat that other woman before she makes her way into your life? You would want them to handle her with care and treat her with respect. That is precisely how you should treat any woman you pursue – that includes Nell." Returning to his intimidating tone, "So to repeat what I said at the start of this meeting: she is someone's daughter, sister, aunt, cousin, and friend. Don't make me hurt you. And _don't_ make me recruit Hetty to help me."

With that, Sam starts for the door, calling back to them, "Let's go ladies, time for work. Hetty wants to brief us on our new case."

* * *

><p>AN: My schedule is going to be busier this week, but I will update as quickly as possible. Looking at Sam's guidelines, you will have a good idea where the next several chapters are headed. Thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: secretive admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_ or the snippet from theme song of _Gidget Goes to Rome_. Just borrowing for my own amusement (and hopefully yours, as well).

A/N: This chapter was not originally part of the plan, but it just came to me today - while I was supposed to be working on something else entirely.

* * *

><p>Nell is thinking to herself while driving to work: It was so sweet of him to thank her for the dance, even if it was by email. On the other hand, an email of a personal nature … that was definitely a step beyond their normal level of communication. She was flattered that he would go to the trouble. In some ways, she was old fashioned – handwritten would have been a nice touch. Then again, it was nice to have it waiting for her when she got home.<p>

Thinking back to her discussion with Sam last night, she was not sure exactly what he had in mind, but she was willing to let him take the lead – one less thing for her to think about. This morning, as Nell walked into the building, only Kensi was at her desk downstairs. Nell realized that Sam must be meeting with the guys right now.

As she entered ops and walked toward her computer station, she saw a cd sitting on top of her keyboard. Reading the handwritten note taped to the cd case: "So you don't forget last night, here's the song we danced to. There are other songs too – hoping you're a fan of the old school 'mixtape,' which I guess in this case is really a mixcd. Talk to you later … " She popped the cd into her computer and skimmed the song list. No need to listen to it immediately – her mind could play every single one of them from memory. She smiled to herself as she put the cd back in its case.

Just then, the team flooded into the room. Judging by the info that Hetty passed on to them, it was going to be a long week. After their meeting, the agents were headed to their cars and Hetty made her way back downstairs. Time for the "partners of ops" to get on with their part of the work. But just as Nell was turning her attention to the data on the screen, Eric cleared his throat. "Sam was talking to us earlier – me, Callen, and Deeks. He said that if we don't have a green light from you to assume it's red. Well, he said a lot of things. Anyway, since we had planned to continue getting together to surf … you know, before all of this developed … well, please do me a favor – just let me know if I even get _close_ to crossing the line. That way, it won't be necessary to bring Sam into it," his tone of voice showing his anxiety. Nell found herself wondering what Sam had said to them to make Eric this nervous. Deep down, she found it endearing.

Throughout the day, the gifts and handwritten notes continued. After lunch, there was a four-pack of bottled Jones Soda – green apple flavor, her absolute favorite – sitting on her chair. The note said simply, "For the apple of my eye." Later, just before leaving work that evening, she was getting her car keys from her purse and found a box of Gertrude Hawk milk chocolate peanut butter Smidgens – again, her favorite. The note read: "Sweet on you." A girl could get used to this!

[

Climbing into bed for the night, she opened her laptop to check news and email. There was that address in her Inbox again! Wow, talk about persistence. She still preferred the handwritten notes from earlier, but this minor intrusion into her after-work hours was … welcome. Definitely in the "green light" category. She opened the email:

"I hope you liked the gifts.

If you're not too tired, would it be alright if I called?

I'd love to hear your voice before I go to sleep."

She looked at the time on the email and realized that he had just sent it a few minutes ago. She bit her lower lip while debating whether or not to reply. She typed, "Not tonight, I'm a bit tired from the day. Rain check? The gifts were lovely and thoughtful. Thank you." She clicked the send button, turned off her laptop and the bedside lamp, and tried to go to sleep. However, she ended up staring at the ceiling for a long, long time.

[

Finally, she gave up trying to sleep. She curled up on the living room couch and turned on the television. TCM was running a marathon of classic movies set in Italy. She had already missed The Light in the Piazza, but managed to catch the final scene of Roman Holiday. Next up: Gidget Goes to Rome. This was not her favorite incarnation of the Gidget character, but the film had a few good moments – and the score was written by John Williams back when he still went by Johnny. Nell made a practice of reading movie credits – all the way to the end, which some friends found annoying at the movie theater. But those names at the end of the credits were "her people" – the ones behind the scenes, without whom the movie could not be made. They were not the ones out in front getting the recognition. She figured the least she could do was sit respectfully and read their names.

She went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of tea and then settled in for the movie to begin. Ah, the smooth voice of James Darren: "It's been said 'when in Rome, do as the Romans do.' But instead the Latin daughters want to be as unforgettable and bellissima and 'Gegettable' as … you know who." Hmm … she wondered if he might still be awake – how long had it been since he sent the email? She decided to take a chance and send him a text message: "u up?" Immediately, the answer came: "yes. Whatcha doin?" Nell admitted: "watching Gidget Goes to Rome on TCM." "sounds like fun. I think I'll join you." Before she could ask what that meant, he sent: "I meant I'd watch from my own couch. Commentary by text message?" She typed: "it's a date."

And so it went for nearly two hours. Comments traveled from phone to phone about costumes, music, characters, scenery, lines (the well delivered or not-so-well delivered ones), etc. This may have been one of the best dates she had ever had – and she didn't even have do her hair and makeup. She was a little sad as the credits were rolling on her tv screen. Time to say goodbye and try to go to sleep, again.

Just as she was thinking this, a message arrived on her phone: "so I guess this is goodnight Thanks for letting me 'spend the night' with you. I enjoyed it more than I can say. Sweet dreams."

She was blushing as she replied simply: "I enjoyed it too. Thanks for staying up with me. Bye."

[

As she laid in bed waiting for sleep to come, her mind was in high gear – which is saying a lot for her: "He had spent two hours discussing a silly movie with her. He had sent her an email thank you for one dance together. He had given her a mixcd of some of her favorite songs, bottles of her favorite soda, and a box of her favorite candy. How exactly did he know? Had someone else been doing some facebook stalking, perhaps? Must be – because I do not remember telling him, or anyone else at work, about those things. It had been a long time since a guy had gone to such great lengths to please her, rather than just impress her. Tonight, she will definitely have sweet dreams. Questions are swirling around in her head: how much, if any, of this does she tell Sam? Or do I keep the actions of this admirer a secret? Maybe just for now? As she drifts off to sleep: I'll think … about that … tomorrow … - for now … mmm … sweet dreams."

* * *

><p>AN: I know – sappy and fluffy! I think I may have watched one (dozen) too many Christmas movies on the Lifetime and Hallmark channels during December. I am flattered by the number of you who are following this story. It makes me wish I had more time this week to edit the next couple of chapters.


	7. Chapter 7: gifts from the three

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_. Just borrowing for my own amusement (and hopefully yours, as well).

* * *

><p>Sam is quite pleased that the guys seem to have heeded his warnings and his advice during the past few days. He did not relish the thought of having to follow through on his threat. The workload had been intense this week and required the team to be at their best. Nell had not come to him with any complaints, nor had he seen any evidence that she was being bothered by any of them. In fact, she seemed happier this week than he could ever remember seeing her.<p>

Since they were being kept busy right now, Sam knew there wasn't any time for another night out. But he knew he needed to keep the ball rolling … at a nice comfortable pace for Nell. So he pulled the guys into the gym for a brief meeting again.

"It has been a week since the flowers on Nell's desk set this all into motion. Since we have been swamped this week, I'm telling you now - giving you the weekend to make plans. On Monday, you will each give her a gift. You may not spend more than $50 – and that doesn't necessarily mean that you should spend $49. Remember that creativity can be more powerful than the number on the receipt. You will need to find a discreet moment to give it to her. No big display in front of the group. And as little disruption to the daily routine as possible. Any questions? That's what I like to hear – silence. Back to work."

[

[

Sam had warned Nell to expect some surprises on Monday. She hadn't had any other emails from the not-so-secret admirer or any conversations with him about the other night, but they had been busy over the weekend – cases don't usually neatly wrap up by 5pm on a Friday. She was interested to see what he would give her … since she had already received a few small gifts from him. She had no idea at all what the other two would do.

[

When Nell arrived work, Eric was already sitting at his computer. There was a large gift bag next to his chair. After several minutes of awkward silence, Nell turned to face him. He seemed nervous – so she decided to break the ice. "So… the gift bag there … is that for Sam? Are you trying to get in his good graces?"

Turning to meet her gaze, "No, of course not." Pause. "You know, right? … that Sam told us each to bring you a gift today?"

Nell tried not the chuckle as she said, "So…you planning on giving it to me any time soon?" Wow, he was really nervous, she observed.

He tried to steady his hand as he lifted the gift bag and presented it to her, saying "You shouldn't have to send yourself flowers. I thought this would be better than cut flowers."

The bag was heavy, so she sat it down on the floor between her feet. After removing the tissue paper at the top, she looked down in and saw a potted rose bush – a mixture of red, pink, and white flowers – about the size of the flower arrangement she had sent to herself. She wasn't sure how long she sat quietly staring at the plant, but it was long enough that Eric felt the need to fill the silence.

"Nell, do you mind me asking - what are you thinking?"

She replied, "Oh Eric, they're beautiful. Thank you."

She leaned over toward him, placing her hands on the arms of his chair to steady herself. Tenderly, she kissed him on the cheek – and then slowly returned to sitting in her chair. There was a sweet electricity in the air between them. It was still there when the team came in for an update. But per Sam's guidelines, they immediately shifted into work mode.

[

Later in the day, Deeks followed her into the supply closet. When she jumped off the ground and backed herself into a corner, he said, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just wanted a moment alone with you … to give you something."

He handed her a book – a book she had been intending on buying, but had not. For years, it sat on her wishlist: Gidget, the novel by Frederick Kohner that was inspired by his daughter. This copy was autographed by Kathy Kohner Zuckerman, the real Gidget. Nell looked up from the book and into his eyes. "Wow – thank you. How did you know?"

Deeks was grinning as he said, "Lucky guess. Well, I gotta get back to work before somebody misses me - or Sam comes in here and beats me up."

With a quick peck on her cheek, he was gone almost as suddenly as he had arrived. There she stood, alone in the closet … staring at a book she had absolutely no time to read right now.

[

Late in the day, Callen headed for the kitchen, claiming to be in the need of some coffee. She was at the counter, facing away from him. He walked up behind her, whispering tenderly in her ear: "For you," as he placed a strand of chocolate pearls around her neck.

She liked pearls and she loved chocolate – it was a perfect gift. As if reading her mind, he said, "I figured this was perfect for a chocolate lover ... also, I thought they would look beautiful on you – and I was right." While he was talking, she had turned to face him.

He kept his voice low as he said, "I'm hoping I don't have to wait too long to dance with you again. Were you as surprised as I was … at what good partners we made on the dance floor?" Nell nodded, slightly uncomfortable with this level intimacy at work.

Someone else came in the room, so he shifted his attention toward getting his coffee. Then moving near her, he whispered in her ear, "Please be sure to put me on your dance card." With that, he returned to his desk, where he sat watching as Nell walked back upstairs.

She removed the pearls and placed them safely in her purse before Eric could see them.

[

Sam invited Nell out to dinner in order to check in with her ... without the others around. She told him about each of the three gifts and how they were given to her today. Then, Sam told her that as soon as they finished this case, he would move the guys onto the next step in this process: karaoke night.

"If you're game, I would like you to sing a duet with each of them." He handed her a cd. "And then they would each sing several solos, of my choosing." Her look of apprehension faded as he said, "Take it home, listen to it, see what you think. If you don't want to, that's fine. But I think the interaction would give you useful information."

She agreed to listen to it, but no promises.

[

On the way home, she played the cd from Sam. Not only had he chosen songs that she liked, she found herself imagining what it would be like to sing these songs with them. Maybe. Maybe she would sing with them. She wondered how much time she would have to prepare for this – a day, a week. No telling how long the case would take. Right now, she needed a good night's sleep before tackling things at work tomorrow.

[

Once home, she placed all three gifts on her dresser. Then, she changed into her PJs and went straight to bed. If there was an email from her secretive admirer, she was too tired to deal with it now. She would plan to check her Inbox in the morning before work – with a cup of coffee in hand.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks again for reading!


	8. Chapter 8: a night at Ricky's

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA or _any of the song snippets (all titles and recording artists are labeled in the story). Just borrowing for my own amusement (and hopefully yours, as well).

A/N: This chapter is in part a chronological telling of the evening's events, but also includes notes that Nell was taking.

* * *

><p>Nell was beginning to regret not checking her email last night, because she awoke to an urgent call to get to work early. So there would be no time for a leisurely cup of coffee while checking her Inbox. She only had her work email address set up on her phone, not her personal email address. On the days like this, it might be easier if she changed that, but then she'd run the risk of being bothered with non-urgent information from family and friends who did not know how critical it was for her to focus at work. Anyway … maybe she'd have time for a short break at work. Maybe.<p>

[

They had an incredibly productive day – the pieces fell into place and they were able to wrap things up in a matter of hours. As a reward for their successful efforts, Hetty told them to leave work early and finish the paperwork tomorrow, adding "I seem to remember hearing that Mr. Hanna was planning an outing ... a 'team building exercise' of sorts. I would suggest taking advantage of the lull in our schedule." Turning to Sam, "What did you have in mind?"

Sam carefully examined Hetty's eyes, looking for a clue as to how much she knew. He detected nothing – how does she do it? "Karaoke night at one of my favorite spots. Care to join us?"

Hetty considered Sam's offer before replying, "As tempting as that sounds, particularly since I know what I would choose to sing – I think I will sit this one out."

Deeks can't stand not knowing. "So … exactly what would you sing?"

"Why, what else, Mr. Deeks? 'Poker Face.' "

"Still lovin' on the Gaga." He smiled as Hetty walks out.

Sam cleared his throat to get their attention. "Alright, each of you has been assigned songs by me. No exchanges permitted. Take the cd I have made for you and get familiar with the songs. Meet me at Ricky's around 7:00pm. The address is in the cd case. Any questions?" The guys shook their heads 'no.'

Kensi chimed in, "What about the rest of us?"

"I plan on doing at least one selection. You and Nell can do whatever you want – sit and watch … or get in on the action. Your choice entirely."

[

[

Eric was already in the parking lot at Ricky's when Deeks and Callen arrived, one right after the other. No matter how many times Eric had played the cd, the selections did not change. Sam really does hate him – equal footing … whatever! He couldn't help but wonder if the other two were given better song selections. At least, he knew these songs. In fact, truth be told, he actually liked them. It was just that there was a stigma attached to some of them because of the recording artist. The audience will be so busy laughing at the songs themselves that they might not even be able to hear his singing - and this might be the one area of competition he could win.

The other two had already gotten out of their cars and had started talking, before Eric joined them. They were talking about Sam's song choices. Deeks seemed fairly pleased, but Callen was not happy at all. However, none of them was willing to share song titles with the others. They'd each hear them soon enough.

[

Sam took the microphone: "Ladies and gentlemen, my friend Ricky has been generous enough to let me take over the MC duties for a while tonight. You see, there are three guys who are in the midst of a competition and this is one of the phases of that competition. I have chosen the songs they will be singing. They have had a couple hours to get familiar with them." Pausing for effect. "I'll get things started while they get themselves together. Reachin' back for a classic that's seems appropriate for the occasion: 'I Need Love' by LL Cool J."

"_Friendship, trust, honor, respect, admiration_

_This whole experience has been such a revelation_

_It's taught me love and how to be a real man_

_To always be considerate and do all I can"_

It turned out that Sam was a more than competent rapper.

Sam continued, "This competition will consist of five rounds: the decades of the 1960s, the 1970s, the 1980s, and the 1990s, plus a duet with the girl who is at the very heart of this competition. In between the rounds, you will have the opportunity to hear one of my friends sing. So without further adieu, let's begin with the 1960s…"

[

[

Throughout the evening, Nell took notes so that she would have a record of her thoughts – not just who sang what, but also the line that had the most impact on her during this particular evening. She also included a bit of commentary. Here are her notes:

**Round One: the 1960s**

DEEKS - "Surfer Girl" (Beach Boys)

"_we could ride the surf together, while our love would grow"_

[a bit of an obvious song choice, but I guess as a place to start the evening...]

CALLEN – "Can't Take My Eyes Off You" (Four Seaons)

"_if it's quite alright, I need you baby to warm the lonely nights … and let me love you, baby, let me love you"_

[I never liked when people stare at me, but if it's_ those_ eyes - it is _quite_ alright]

ERIC – "What Does It Take (To Win Your Love)?" (Jr. Walker and the All Stars)

"_I tried in every way I could to make you see how much I love you, I thought you understood"_

[There's that voice again. Not quite the same effect as having him sing directly into my ear, but I'll take it.]

[

NELL – "Tom's Diner" (Suzanne Vega / DNA remix)

"_as I'm listening to the bells of the cathedral, I am thinking of your voice"_

[I always loved this quirky little song. Couldn't resist singing it. My secretive admirer seemed to like my voice.]

[

**Round Two: the 1970s**

DEEKS – "So Into You" (Atlantic Rhythm Section)

"_I am so into you, I can't think of nothing else, thinking how it's gonna be, when I get you next to me"_

[I'm pretty sure that Deeks noticed Kensi singing along during the whole song. Hmm…?]

CALLEN – "How Deep Is Your Love" (Bee Gees)

"_the moment that you wander far from me, I want to feel you in my arms again"_

[Sam gave Callen two falsetto songs in a row – why is he torturing him?]

ERIC – "Love Story (Where Do I Begin?)" (Andy Williams)

_"the simple truth about the love she brings to me - - where do I start?"_

[I never really liked this song, so the lyrics didn't really register with me - until tonight.]

[

KENSI – "Love is a Battlefield" (Pat Benatar)

_"if we get much closer, I could lose control - and if your heart surrenders, you'll need me to hold"_

[Kensi got Deeks' attention when she whispered something in his ear just before she got up to sing.]

[

**Round Three: the 1980s**

DEEKS – "Heaven" (Bryan Adams)

"_love is all that I need and I found it there in your heart - it isn't too hard to see, we're in heaven"_

[he must have sung this one before - he knows it a little too well]

CALLEN – "Do You Believe In Love?" (Huey Lewis and the News)

"_I wonder where does true love begin, I'm going under, so I'm letting you in"_

[a Huey Lewis song coming from that face, who could resist it?]

ERIC – "Together Forever" (Rick Astley)

"_it's true love we're making, something to last for all time…I want you for the rest of my life"_

[I almost thought we were getting 'Rick rolled' but this is the other song by Astley that sounds similar.]

[

NELL – "Sweet Love" (Anita Baker)

"_There's no stronger love in this world; Oh baby, you're my man, I'm your girl_

_I'll never go, wait and see, can't be wrong; Don't you know this is where you belong"_

[This has always been my 'go-to' karaoke song, but it felt different singing it tonight.]

[

**Round Four: the 1990s**

DEEKS – "When a Man Loves a Woman" (Michael Bolton)

"_can't keep his mind on nothing else, he'd trade the world for the good thing he's found"_

[he's definitely distracted by something. but what? I wonder]

CALLEN – "Change the World" (Eric Clapton)

"_this love I have inside is everything it seems, but for now I find it's only in my dreams"_

[Love. LOVE. LOVE! this song. Always wanted someone to sing it to me.]

ERIC – "Hopelessly" (Rick Astley)

"_I'm not gonna fight it, I'm gonna choose to hopelessly fall in love with you"_

[Sam, really? Two Rick Astley songs? But I must admit, both sets of lyrics _are_ amazing ... and Eric sounds good singing them.]

[

KENSI – "Heatwave" (Martha Reeves and the Vandellas)

"_whenever I'm with him something inside starts to burning and I'm filled with desire"_

[She had almost every man in the room eating out of her hand.]

[

**Round Five: Motown Duets w/ NELL**

DEEKS – "I'm Gonna Make You Love" (The Supremes and The Temptations)

"_I'm gonna use every trick in the book, I'll try my best to get you hooked"_

[I noticed that Deeks kept looking over my shoulder during this. I think Kensi was behind me.]

CALLEN – "Ain't Nothing Like the Real Thing" (Tammy Terrell and Marvin Gaye)

"_no touch can do half as much"_

[Not a bad singer, but I'd much rather dance with him.]

ERIC - "This Guy's in Love with You" (The Supremes and The Temptations)

"_my hands are shaking, don't let my heart keep breaking"_

[He's a much better singer than dancer. Possibly best duet partner. Ever.]

[

Sam was right to encourage her to sing with them. It did provide her with information.

As Nell looked over her notes from the evening, she saw a pattern in Sam's song choices. He was giving all of them a script, a way to say things that they might not otherwise say to her. For various reasons, they all had their hang-ups with voicing feelings like this in their real lives – one of them deflected with humor, one of them was wounded, and one was shy and self-conscious. Nell had to give Sam credit – he had orchestrated the entire evening. She wondered if the guys realized it.

[

She closed her journal and opened her laptop. To her surprise, she found an email that had been waiting for her since last night. She would not have been shocked to find an email from her secretive admirer, but now she had an email from admirer #2. Things were starting to get interesting … and she was going to have to tell Sam about this sooner rather than later.

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for reading! It was more difficult than I anticipated making the list of songs. There are so many songs that almost made it in, but for one reason or another, did not. So ... anyway ... I'm getting curious who everyone is rooting for. Some of you have weighed in reviews or by private message. FYI: the vote is almost evenly tied for these couples: Nell & Callen, Nell & Eric, and Deeks & Kensi.


	9. Chapter 9: another secretive admirer

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA _or the quote from_ The Italian Job_. Just borrowing for my own amusement.

A/N: Right now, I am out of town for work and I should really be spending my time either working or sleeping, but these characters won't leave me alone ... so all of you get another chapter. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>After reading through the notes in her journal about the evening of karaoke, she found the email from secretive admirer #2. What must he have been thinking all day? – since she had not even acknowledged this email. She sent a quick reply: "I just finally had a chance to check email. Please accept my apology for not replying earlier. You're probably right, we should talk soon."<p>

It seemed only a few seconds after she clicked the send button that there was a reply from him, asking if she would accept a phone call from him at this late hour. She said to herself: "I really need to ask Sam what he says to them in these meetings – will I accept a phone call? If he calls and I answer, then he would have the answer to that question, wouldn't he? So she typed: "There's only one way to find out." About a minute later, her phone rang. And she did answer it … after the _third_ ring.

They made small talk about finishing the case and about karaoke tonight – neither realized what a control freak Sam could be. Choosing their songs! She listened while he rambled at length about how Sam's song choices for the other two were much better, but he seemed to have gotten stuck with the worst ones. She disagreed to a certain extent. She thought the choices had been even-handed. She was entertained by Sam's sense of humor, as well as his grasp of the situation – especially having paid close attention to the lyrics.

Somehow they ended up talking about movies – specifically, updated versions of classic movies. They spent a while discussing the 2003 release The Italian Job, which was more of a 'variation on a theme' rather than a true remake. Both of them enjoyed the action sequences, loved the tech updates, and of course, the MINI Coopers!

Then, seemingly out of nowhere, he asked, "If you had to pick one of those guys, which one would you choose? Lyle the techie, Handsome Rob, or Mark Wahlberg's character Charlie?"

She started to answer and then realized where he was headed. She chose her words carefully so that no direct conclusion could be drawn about her feelings for co-workers: "Well in truth, Lyle and Rob are caricatures, like stock characters from the old days. They are shallow and underdeveloped, yet in some ways, over the top – so that they are easily recognizable personas. I don't think I know enough about those two to say for certain how I would feel about them." She was not sure that she believed all of this, but it was a convenient answer to his question. "The role of Charlie has some depth – for an action film, anyway. You see different facets of him. Some of those facets are particularly attractive, like when he shows his protective nature with regard to Stella. So as they exist in the movie, I would pick Charlie. But in real life, I don't think that stereotypes hold up as often as we would like to think they do. Who knows, the other two might stand a chance."

He considered her answer and replied, "I find your answer encouraging."

She countered, "It was neither meant to encourage nor discourage you. I wasn't talking about you three, I was talking about the movie." But she knew exactly what they were talking about – whether she could see herself with someone like him.

He felt she was worthy of so much – he doubted that he could be all that she deserved and needed. He knew what his strengths were, but was that enough? Was he enough for her? He was reminded of the advice that Stella's father had given to Charlie:_ "__Find somebody you want to __spend the rest __of your __life with__, and hold onto her forever." _ He wasn't sure he knew how to do that, but he was going to try.

He did not know if another opportunity would present itself to talk about this, so he decided to charge ahead. "An organized, intelligent girl such as yourself must have a list."

She feigned ignorance, "a list of what?"

He wasn't buying it: "Of what you're looking for in a guy."

"Well as a matter of fact, I do," she paused before continuing, "but in reality it is not just one list. There is the list of non-negotiable qualities, the necessities. Then, there are things that I want or I would like."

He wished he could see her facial expression during this discussion, but in absence of that, he would ask another question: "Care to share?"

After pausing, she took on a serious tone, "Well, I have to be able to trust him, both with my life and my heart. I have to respect his character and his actions, admire his skill and talent, and of course, there has to be chemistry."

It didn't sound like she was finished, so he prompted her to continue, "And …"

"The rest would be icing on the cake, but I guess in general, I would say: a shared interest or hobby. And no, I am not going to specify any."

They moved on to lighter topics, for which both of them were thankful. They learned quite a lot about one another. Yet there was still so much more. Things that they hadn't gotten to yet. Things that they were hesitant to reveal about themselves to anyone, especially each other. Both of them had felt like outsiders at different times in the past – like they didn't quite fit in or belong. At some level, they both felt that if they took the risk to reveal all, it would prove to be the thing that would either bring them together or push them apart. There could be no halfway in that situation.

She had been yawning for several minutes when a long pause presented itself as an opportunity to say goodnight.

Setting her phone on the nightstand, she said to herself: "Well then. That conversation was certainly food for thought."

* * *

><p>AN: One of the three will be dropping out soon, but the competition will continue. Keep rooting for your favorite! At the moment, about 60% of you want Callen to win the competition.


	10. Chapter 10: and then there were two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_. Just borrowing for my own amusement.

A/N: For the purpose of this story, I am making the assumption that neither Nell nor Eric has told the rest of the team that she sent herself the flowers in episode 3.8 'Greed'.

* * *

><p>Nell arrived at work the next morning with every intent to talk to Sam about the fact that two of the three guys have contacted her outside of work. Not that they are bothering her, but just to bring him up to speed – after all, he did say he was taking charge of this … so he really ought to know, right? However, despite her best intentions, she would not get to have that conversation on her terms.<p>

As she entered, everyone was gathered around one of the desks and turned to look at her. Why were they staring at her? "What?"

Sam raised one eyebrow and asked, "Would you care to explain this?" He stepped aside revealing a beautiful arrangement of lilac roses and calla lilies.

She was stunned. They continued to stare at her as she finally stepped toward the flowers to read the typed card: _"It was a pleasure to sing with you."_

"Why do _I_ have to explain?"

Deeks and Callen both explain that they would be happy to take credit for the beautiful flowers, but they are not responsible.

Eric shakes his head and says, "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"You're the only one left, genius," Sam said incredulously.

"That's not entirely true." Everyone is really curious where Eric's going with this. "You see … Nell could have sent them. The flowers two weeks ago? Yeah. Sent them. to. herself." Even as he was finishing the sentence, he realized that attacking Nell may not be the best strategy, in terms of winning the competition.

In everyone's presence, Sam pressed her for information. She admitted that Eric was telling the truth, but that she did not send these. Then she told Sam that two of the guys had sent emails to her private account and that she had conversations with them, one by text and the other by phone.

"Baby girl, exactly when were you going to tell me this?"

"Today, when I got here … right now," she said apologetically.

"Do you know which one sent the flowers?"

"I have my suspicions, but no, I am not sure."

[

After everyone dispersed, Nell took the flowers to her desk. One of them followed her and asked her, "So why didn't you tell them about the gifts I gave you in between my_ two_ emails?"

Nell decided to call his bluff, "I thought that might make it apparent to everyone that these flowers were from you."

He swallowed before saying, "How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't until you just told me." She smiled as if saying _'gotcha.' _"Thanks, by the way. They're breathtakingly beautiful."

Secretive Admirer #1 leaned to kiss her on the cheek and then said directly into her ear, "No. That would describe you."

[

Deeks was sitting at his desk pretending to read the news, deep in thought: "So, the other two have been sneaking stuff in under the radar. Clearly, I'm not bringing my A-game. Well, I think it's about time I bow out gracefully – ok, as gracefully as I can, which some might say is not so graceful. I can take a hint – they are obviously more invested in this than I am. Besides, I have accomplished _almost _everything I set out to do while participating in this little competition in the first place. A couple more things to do … and then I'm out." He grinned to himself.

Kensi looked over at him and said, "What's with the look on your face?"

His voice dripping with sarcasm, "I was thinking about you, darlin'."

[

At lunch time, he separated from the team and went shopping. He had the perfect gift in mind for Nell. Before he backed out of this competition, he wanted to knock a bit of the wind out of the other competitors' sails.

[

When Deeks returned, he went looking for Nell. He grabbed her by the wrist and after making sure that the coast was clear, he pulled her into the supply closet for a chat.

"Hey – so I need to talk to you. I need to tell you why I got into this in the first place and what's going to happen now." He pulled a box of paper from the shelf and indicated that she should have seat. "Please understand that I think you are wonderful and this is in no way meant to make you feel bad."

"Wow – you really know how to sweet talk a girl. Swept me right off my feet there."

"Just let me finish. I flirted with you on the beach and then the next time we were at work, because … well, I thought Eric needed a little motivation to got off his tail and pursue you. He did. And it worked. I just didn't expect Callen to get in on it. Then I realized that my display of interest in you had an additional and unintentional effect – which I must admit, I'm enjoying."

"Yeah … I noticed that I did not have your full attention during our duet."

"Sorry about that. It's really not personal. Anyway, now that I know that they are both playing hard ball, it is time for me to back out. But I needed to talk to you before I tell Sam, because he made us promise that as soon as we exit the competition, we have to stay out it completely. And I wanted to understand what I did."

"So you said you were also going to tell me what happens now ..."

"I bought you a gift while I was out. It's something I think you'll be needing. No strings attached. But I am going to give it to you in front of them – _before_ I tell Sam that I'm out."

"You are _devious_, you know that?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I _am_ aware of my finer qualities," he said proudly. "Let's go do this for the audience."

[

Deeks had to wait for the right moment. He wanted everyone in the room – he wanted every pair of male and female eyes to see this. He sat Nell down on the edge of his desk and asked her to close her eyes. After she had complied, he ducked around the corner and came back holding a large wrapped item, which he ceremoniously held in front of Nell. "You can open your beautiful eyes now."

She was genuinely shocked. "You didn't have to do this." And she meant it. This was too much, whatever it was.

"No, I really think I did. Anyway, open it. _Every_one's waiting." And they were.

She ripped off the paper and threw it in a heap on the floor, revealing a rack to hold her new surf board on top of her car. "Wow, this is really incredibly sweet." She decided to play this up … after setting the rack on the floor, she leapt at Deeks giving him a huge and unexpected hug. When her feet landed back on the floor, she gently pulled his face down to meet hers and placed a kiss on his lips. It was brief, but it caught him off-guard. It made Kensi uncomfortable, but for an entirely different reason. Eric and Callen exchanged questioning glances. Sam just took it all in.

Sam had to get control of these guys. It was one thing for them to anonymously disobey the rules. He couldn't do much about that. But Deeks had just blatantly disregarded his guidelines … right in front of his face. "Deeks, can I talk to you for a moment? And no. That was not really a question."

Deeks locked eyes with Nell for a moment before following Sam to the gym, where he hoped the SEAL would hit the punching bag and not his face.

"Now before you go all commando on me – let me explain something to you."

"This better be good."

Deeks took a deep breath before he began, "I have already told Nell what I'm about to tell you and she knew about the gift before I gave it to her – that was a little dramatic interlude you just witnessed." He paused for effect. "I am backing out of the competition. In truth, I was never really in it. And when I found out that the other two had been emailing her – well that did it for me."

It was dawning on Sam that Deeks was not quite the dumb blonde he sometimes liked to play. "Mmm. I see … so you were just trying to provide some _motivation_."

"Precisely."

"Nicely done. So nicely done in fact, that you motivated two for the price of one."

All Deeks could do was nod in agreement with that statement.

"So do you know which one gave her the flowers?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure that she does."

"Alright, Deeks, we're done here. You are not to have any further involvement in this … unless I personally involve you. Got it?"

"Loud and clear."

"Actually, stay here for a few minutes. I'm going to have some fun with this."

Sam went and called the other two to join them. Callen and Eric were hesitant as they entered, not sure what they were about to walk in on.

"Have a seat," Sam said abruptly, glaring at Deeks, who almost giggled at him.

"Guys, you seem to have a problem following guidelines."

Simultaneously, Eric and Callen said almost the exact same thing in the same whiny tone: "You said we had to have a green light. So I emailed her and asked permission to call her. She didn't have to answer, but she did … green light, right?" Deeks could not help but chuckle this time.

Sam glared at him and snapped, "What are you laughing at! You're no better with your large unsolicited gift." That certainly shut him up. "Let me remind you that I am in charge. You need to stop deviating from the program. There are three more phases. Next phase: my adaptation of the The Dating Game. Tomorrow night after work. Now, disperse." All three of them got up to leave. Sam stepped in front of Deeks to stop him and said, "Not so fast. There's something I need to tell you: you're out, man."

"What are you talking about?"

"I just decided. You crossed a line. You're done." Sam winked at Deeks, but the other two didn't see it.

"Alright, so that's how it's gonna be. Well I'm gonna go tell her myself." This is gonna be fun, Deeks thought to himself.

Sam was left looking at the stunned faces of the other two.

[

Deeks found Nell in conversation with Kensi. He pulled Nell off to the side, but not so far away that Kensi could not hear _every_ word he said. "Sam, the oversensitive control freak, has kicked me out of the competition, because I crossed some imaginary line." He winked at Nell, hoping she would take his lead and play along.

Her face softened in mock concern, while she said, "Oh baby, I'm sorry. I should never have told you that I wanted one of those." She tenderly placed her hands on his stomach and he drew her into an embrace.

Deeks couldn't help himself, he went way over the top. "I hope you'll wait for me, my little surfer girl. Please don't pick one of the others. I don't think I could bare it. Don't do something we'll both regret."

Nell leaned back, trying to keep a straight face, while wiping a non-existent tear from his cheek. But she couldn't hold it in any longer. She burst out laughing.

By that time, their audience had increased in number. Callen looked at Deeks and then at Sam, "What's going on?"

Sam answered him, "Deeks backed out on his own before I pulled you and Eric in to talk. I was just playin' with ya."

Callen punched Sam in the arm.

Kensi punched Deeks in the arm.

Nell giggled uncontrollably.

Eric just stood there with a confused look on his face.

* * *

><p>AN: If the demand is there … and it seems that it is ... when this story is complete, I will write a companion story to this one - telling what was going on with Deeks and Kensi during the same time frame.


	11. Chapter 11: dating game

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA _or the snippets from "The Shoop Shoop Song (It's in His Kiss)" (Betty Everett) or "She Loves Me" (Stephen Duffy). Just borrowing for my own amusement.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and for continuing to read this story.

* * *

><p>On Friday after work, Sam, Callen, and Eric went over to Nell's place for Sam's blended version of The Dating Game, The Newlywed Game, and a guessing game of sorts. She found herself wondering why in the world she had agreed to this.<p>

During **Round One**, Sam asked the two of them questions, mainly for Nell to get to know them better. She found out things like their favorite restaurant and snack food, favorite tv show, favorite way to relax, favorite place on earth, etc. One time, Sam laughed at Callen and said his answer was not true. There was at least once that Nell knew Eric lied, but Sam did not know him well enough to call him on it. This round was … interesting. There were several things she knew or suspected, but there were some surprises too.

[

**Round Two** was similar to The Newlywed Game, in that they were supposed to try to match the answer they thought she would give to the question – in other words, they were being tested on how well they knew her. The score was nearly tied, but she was shocked that Eric actually knew the answers to the following questions:

Her favorite duet = "Say It Somehow" from the musical The Light in the Piazza

Her favorite fiction writer = Jasper Fforde

She didn't think any of her coworkers knew those pieces of info about her. There were, however, many things that neither of them knew about her. This round was … enlightening. It gave her a lot to think about.

[

Sam introduced **Round Three** by singing a portion of "The Shoop Shoop Song"

"_Does he love me, I wanna know? How can I tell if he loves me so? …_

_Kiss him and squeeze him tight and find out what you wanna know._

_If it's love, if it really is, it's there in his kiss."_

"We'll call this round 'mystery kiss.' Gentlemen, here's what's going to happen: She will be sitting on the window seat in the living room with her eyes closed. You will go in and give her a kiss. She is in charge of how long the kiss lasts – well, to a certain extent … I'll be just outside the room with an egg timer. If at any point she wants you to stop, she will either say so or she will do something to physically indicate that the kiss is over. Questions? Hearing none … I need you to both go wait in the laundry room, I'll come get one of you in a couple of minutes."

[

A minute or so after Sam left her sitting in the living room with her eyes closed, she heard footsteps coming toward her. The skin on the back of her neck was tingling. Her breathing and heartbeat sped up. She had a sudden urge to stand up and yet she did not want to move a muscle. Her hands were resting on her thighs palm down. He knelt down before her and placed his hands over hers, remaining still for a slow 10 seconds. Then he moved his hands to her knees, slid them up her thighs so that they went under her hands, and continued up her thighs, which caused her hands to naturally move up his forearms. His hands came to rest on her hips. He inched toward her on his knees and at the same time, he slid her toward him, her knees now on either side of him. Something was strangely familiar about this. Just as he kissed her, music began playing in her mind:

"_The minutes that we missed._

_The idle lips that should've kissed_

_are now gently together._

_The first kiss lasts forever."_

She placed one hand on his chest and this thought raced through his head : "I knew she'd never pick me …" He leaned back, not wanting to press forward if she did not. When her hand had been on his chest for a few seconds, her fingers began to bend and her nails started to claw at the material. As she grabbed a ball of fabric, she pulled him back to her, at the same time wrapping her legs around him. They were still kissing when Sam came back in, clearing his throat to get their attention. She uncrossed her ankles and set her feet back on the floor. Her Mystery Man took her hands and turned them palm side up, placing a soft kiss on the inside of each wrist before setting her hands on her thighs, right where they had started. She heard his footsteps leave the room while another set of footsteps came toward her. Sam sat down and asked if she needed a minute. She opened her eyes and exhaled as she said, "I might need longer than that."

[

After sitting there a short time, Sam patted her on the leg and said, "Next up. See you in a few minutes." She closed her eyes and waited.

Mystery Man #2 sat next to her and began by first picking up her hand, then kissing the back of it. He continued placing kisses up her arm until he reached her shoulder. With one hand, he absentmindedly traced his finger along the strap of her tank top. His other hand reached across her body to turn her face toward him. He gently stroked his thumb across her lips before sliding the hand behind her head, fingers woven into her hair. Pulling her lips toward him, he kissed her ravenously. She was not complaining, not at all. But that was the first time in her life she felt that someone stole a kiss from her – as opposed to being with her and sharing a kiss. It was an amazing kiss. It definitely rocked her back. It was not what she expected, but of course, the events of the past couple of weeks were almost entirely unexpected.

The kiss came to an abrupt end when Sam, who was now standing in the doorway across the room, said, "Time's up."

Nell felt him kiss the back her hand again. Then, she was aware of him getting up from the bench and heard him walk out of the room.

Sam sat next to her and asked, "How're you doin'?"

"Perplexed," was all she could manage to say. She wandered into the kitchen to get a cup of tea.

[

When Nell came back into the living room, Eric and Callen were sitting on the couch. Standing in front of them, Sam said, "You will each be spending some time with Nell this weekend. Not a fancy date night – that will be later. This should be something casual that you both enjoy and will give you time to talk … just spend a day together. Any questions?"

Sam turned to Nell as she inquired, "Who's on which day?"

He thought for a few seconds and replied, "Eric on Saturday, tomorrow. G on Sunday. Brains before braun."

The two other men did not find that statement amusing.

[

As Callen and Eric were walking out the door, Sam offered to stay and talk with Nell. They decided to order dinner and have it delivered. While they ate, they talked. He had played big brother at the club and had been playing referee for a while. Now, he transitioned to the role of confidant.

He was curious about all the secret admirer stuff – well, secret to the rest of the team. But Nell wasn't giving up much information, "Yes, there were gifts. Yes, there was meaningful - and not so meaningful - conversation by phone and text."

"But just to clarify – there was no 'action' until today?" asked Sam.

"Well … Eric kissed me on forehead after our day at the beach. Deeks kissed me on the cheek ... and I kissed him after he gave me the surfboard rack. All three of them have whispered in my ear. And … I kissed you on the cheek that night in the car." Nell gave him a crooked smile while tilting her head.

"And on the dance floor? … with G, but also with the other two."

"Well yes, there was that. Oh - but there was also 'action' you couldn't see … that I heard and felt."

"So, tonight - do you know which kiss was from which guy?"

"I'm 95% sure that I know. Neither kiss was exactly what I would have expected from either of them under normal circumstances, but I think they were truly looking at this as a competition … not so much with each other, but against themselves … for me to see them in a different way … in a sense, to graduate from friend/co-worker to … well, more than that."

"Yeah, that's probably true. Are you going to tell me about the kisses?"

"I will not kiss and tell specifics, but I will tell you this: both kisses were amazing, but the one kiss … wow! … I wasn't sure where I stopped and he started … it felt as if the floor dropped out from under me … there were moments when he got inside my head, like he knew what I wanted before I could have even asked." She paused briefly. "I'm not a big fan of the R-word, but for kisses like that to be part of your life for years, decades, forever even … well, it could get a girl thinking …"

"To be clear, you're not planning to tell me if that kiss was first or second … or who you think gave it to you, are you?"

"Nope, not telling. Not yet, anyway."

* * *

><p>AN: If you do not know the song "Say it Somehow," I recommend that you take the time to look it up. I doubt you will be disappointed.


	12. Chapter 12: another day at the beach

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA _or the snippet from "Goodnight Sweetheart Goodnight" (The Spaniels).

A/N: I have expanded this story while I have been editing the original draft. Unless I find more places to add scenes, this chapter should be the halfway point.

* * *

><p>For his day with Nell, Eric decided on a second surfing lesson. It had been two weeks since her first and only lesson. He had hoped to get her back to the beach sooner, but between work and this competition, there had been no time.<p>

This Saturday began much the same as that other Saturday. He picked her up. They had breakfast at the café before walking back to the car to get their surfboards. For the most part, he was playing the day by ear. The most advance planning he did was to pack a picnic lunch in his large cooler.

They spent the early part of the day together on his board. She would occasionally catch him admiring her swimsuit, the one she bought the last time they were at the beach. She had noticed his reaction to it that day too. During this lesson, it seemed more natural to him to use his hands to help her develop balance and an understanding of how to control the surfboard. They were both enjoying the progression of closeness between them.

Then, they moved to an area of the beach without surfers. For a while, they just swam and talked … not about anything really important, mostly about surfing.

They were out far enough in the water that Nell could not touch the bottom with her feet, but Eric could. At one point, he turned away from her and looked off into the distance. As he turned back, she splashed him right in the face. He, of course, retaliated. The battle raged for a while, until finally he grabbed both her wrists in one hand and proceeded to tickle her with the other. During the course of these two lessons, he had noticed that certain areas of her body were incredibly sensitive. He took full advantage of this information now. After lots of squirming, they ended up with her back to his chest - one of his arms wrapped around her waist and his other hand still clutching her wrists. Both seemed greatly affected by this accidental intimacy. They remained that way for what seemed like a long time.

Finally, he let go of her wrists and she spun around to face him. She held onto his shoulders, since the water was too deep for her to stand. He still had one arm firmly around her waist. With his other hand, he gently brushed the hair from her face. She wanted him to kiss her, but waiting … the sweet anticipation … was wonderful – and agonizing at the same time. Why was he hesitating? Oh, she thought to herself before saying softly, "green light." He smiled before bringing his lips to hers. The kiss was gentle and sweet. And left her wanting more. But she would have to wait for that. He tilted his head toward the beach and said, "Let's go eat lunch."

[

After getting the cooler from the car, Eric unpacked the lunch and spread the selection of food out on their blanket. There was a variety of cheese, crackers, and fruit. He opened one container and fed her a large strawberry while in a locked gaze with her. She thought her heart would stop right then. Somehow she managed to regain her faculties and started to make small talk … which wound its way around to some more serious topics, like world affairs. Which led to discussing whether they wanted to bring children into this crazy world. Which led to a philosophical discussion on marriage. Which led to a practical discussion of whether they could, as individuals, be married and stay in their present jobs. Which caused both of them to ponder silently what it would be like to be married to each other.

She did not realize how lost in thought she was. "Earth to Nell. Hello," said Eric.

"Oh. Sorry. I was just thinking about the fact that my parents' anniversary is coming up." The statement was partly true. Their anniversary was in a few weeks, but that is not what had been occupying her mind just now.

"Tell me about your parents, your family." And so she did. Story after story. And he just took it all in. But mostly he watched her face … the way it lit up when she talked about the people she loved and who loved her. He longed for her face to light up like that when she talked to them about him. But that was too grand a dream, a thing for which he did not dare to hope.

"There's a big party for their anniversary – my entire family will be there. Cousins, aunts, uncles are flying in from all over the US. There hasn't been a family wedding for several years. So they are using this as an excuse to get together. They are waiting to have the actual celebration though, since they had to coordinate everyone's schedules. I'm hoping Hetty will give me the time off. It is getting more and more difficult to come up with plausible explanations for why I have to miss family events."

[

They continued surfing after lunch. Most of the time, they were next to each other on their own boards. One time when she wiped out, he had to help her up to the surface and held her close until she caught her breath. She was exhausted at this point and laid her head on his shoulder.

"Alright, I think that's enough surfing for today." He helped her back to their blanket.

They packed up their stuff and took it to the car. He suggested getting something cold to drink, which sounded great. Then they walked for a while, waiting for the sun to start going down. They sat on the sand to watch the sunset. She was sitting between his legs with her back to his chest. He began to rub her shoulders. At some point in the process, he placed the most velvety kisses on her neck and earlobe. "Wow, the combination of those hands and those lips! If he starts singing, I'm a goner," she thought.

Just as the sun dipped below the horizon, he leaned back on the blanket, propping himself on his elbows and forearms. They sat that way for several minutes with a delicate tension between them. Both aware that she was sitting between his legs and that if she were to simply turn around, they would be in a … compromising position. After much thought about the situation, she lifted his one leg over her head, which allowed her lie down beside him. They both rolled to their sides to face one another.

She broke the silence, "So now what?"

"I didn't really have anything else planned."

"As I recall, you didn't have anything else planned last time either."

"I seem to remember that we ended up back at your place."

"Yeah, we did. You're welcome to come over again. But I will have to kick you out fairly early. Have to get my beauty sleep, after all."

He thought to himself: Right. Forgot. She is spending the day with Callen tomorrow.

"Hey, what's wrong? Something I said?" But as soon as the question left her lips, she knew the answer he left unspoken.

She reached over and touched his cheek, looking directly into his eyes: "Come watch a movie with me."

He smiled genuinely as he said, "Well, if you insist."

[

When she turned the television on, the John Hughes classic The Breakfast Club happened to be starting on AMC. They had discussed several movies in her dvd collection, but couldn't narrow it down and eventually just left the tv on its present channel. They sat on the couch, only half-watching the movie. They laughed and joked, and threw almost as much popcorn at one another as they ate. Late in the movie, one verbal exchange escalated into a tickle battle, which ended with her on her back and him above her … nose to nose … breathless. He knew he had a choice to make: move away from her or move toward her. Seeming to make the choice together, they kissed for several minutes, his hands exploring and discovering the curves of her body. It was intense, but not explosive or aggressive; a highly passionate simmer that could easily have been brought to boiling. But instead, the situation continued to smolder.

Before they knew it, the movie was ending. They sat and talked for a while about how that movie had helped them to articulate the social strata and stereotypes that exist in high school. It really was amazing how John Hughes was able to get inside the mind of a teenager and create movies that encapsulated the experiences of so many. They talked about which of his films were their favorites. For both of them, hands down, top choice was Some Kind of Wonderful. Neither said it aloud, but both wondered if it was for the same reason: two scenes, the kiss between Watts and Keith at the garage and of course, the final scene when she is wearing the earrings as they walk down the street together.

Breaking the silence, Eric cleared his throat and said, "Well, I should probably get going." But he truly did not want to leave her side. Ever.

She verbalized agreement, but internally both her body and brain were screaming 'stay!' Unfortunately, he could not hear that unspoken plea.

They walked to the door. With her back against the door and her hand on the knob, she said, "Here we are again. Just like last time."

"Well not exactly like last time." He pressed her against the door, kissing her more deeply than he had yet. His hands were still on her as his lips moved to her ear and he sang _"Goodnight sweetheart, well it's time to go … I hate to leave you, but I really must say goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight."_

Thought did not come easily for her right now, but one thing rang through with clarity: "I predicted this earlier – those hands, those lips … now he's singing … and I'm melting."

She wasn't sure exactly how he got out the door, because she was in a fog. But he was gone and she was standing there alone.

She talked to herself to try to clear her head. "Time for sleep ... Set the alarm ... What time did Callen say he was picking her up tomorrow?"

* * *

><p>AN: For those of you rooting for Callen, hang in there ... next chapter up soon.


	13. Chapter 13: dancing the day away

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_.

* * *

><p>Callen had said he would pick Nell up at 9:00 a.m. on Sunday. She woke up late and called to ask if he could come a little later. However, he was already on his way. So, he offered come as scheduled and cook her breakfast while she was getting ready. Within minutes, he had arrived. She answered the door in her pajamas and bathrobe, showed him to the kitchen, and then went to get ready.<p>

When she came out of the bedroom, he was sitting at her dining room table reading the news and drinking coffee. He seemed so at home. She asked him if she was dressed appropriately for the day. He said, "That dress is perfect. Will you be comfortable dancing in those shoes?" She nodded yes, now curious about his plans for the day.

He pulled out her chair and then got her a plate of food. He had made a skillet full of scrambled eggs, potatoes, ham, and cheese. She would have leftovers for a day or two, which she did not mind a bit. It was delicious.

"I hope you don't mind me digging around in your fridge and freezer," he said.

"Not at all. I was expecting coffee and a bagel – what a nice surprise," she replied.

They sat talking for a while. She could not help noticing how comfortable she felt sitting here sharing her morning with him. The strangest part was that it was_ not_ strange at all.

[

During the drive, he explained there was a dance competition that had begun on Thursday and ended today. There were some classes scheduled for the afternoon and vendors would still be there. Also, they were showing the documentary Ballroom Dancer.

They arrived at the venue around noon. First, they made their way through the vendor area. He convinced her to try on several of the dresses she was admiring. Callen liked one dress in particular: it was olive green and chocolate brown with skinny straps and a handkerchief skirt. He knew that she would look spectacular dancing in that dress. She also tried on some dance shoes and found a pair she just loved – they had multiple narrow straps and a 2 ½ inch heel – and were really comfortable. When she excused herself to use the restroom, he purchased the dress and shoes, requesting that they be delivered to his home address. Much of the time they were walking around, they held hands. When she would look at items on racks or shelves, he was often right behind her, a hand on her waist or lightly kissing her neck. Just like this morning, she was amazed how natural it felt – although it was not at all what she would have expected even a few weeks ago.

After sharing a snack, they went to the 2:00 p.m. showing of Ballroom Dancer. It was beautifully filmed, the dancing was inspiring, and the story was quite romantic, as it followed one couple throughout. Callen put his arm around her shoulder and she reached up to hold his hand, leaning in toward him. Although her mind was focused on the documentary, her body was increasingly distracted. She was aware of his cologne, the warmth of his body in close proximity to hers, and even his breathing pattern.

Shortly after the film ended, there was an introductory level Argentine Tango class, which neither had studied before. During the class, the connection between them was even stronger than the night at the club. At times, she had difficulty concentrating on the words of the instructors. Callen was driving her crazy with the electricity of his touch. The class was incredibly fun, but exhausting. So much so, that she was nodding off in the car on the way back to her place. He could not get over how beautiful she looked while she was sleeping.

[

When he arrived to pick her up this morning, Callen had left food to make for dinner, as well as a change of clothes. Immediately upon arriving home after the dance class, Nell changed into cotton lounge pants, a tank top, and a light weight hoodie; he put on jeans and a pima cotton long sleeve tshirt. Then, they got to work in the kitchen. She cut the salad vegetables while he boiled water for the pasta and made sauce from fresh tomatoes. Next, he started on the garlic bread while she set the table. Throughout this time, they occasionally bumped into one another in her smallish kitchen, but for the most part, they navigated around one another like they had been doing this for years – reaching around each other to get items from drawers, Callen having her taste sauce from the spoon, Nell having him test the pasta – all like it was an everyday occurrence.

He lit the candles and poured the wine, while she put on the cd he had brought with him, Phil Keaggy's Lights of Madrid album. Dinner was delicious and the company was delightful. After eating, they washed the dishes together with the familiarity of an old married couple.

Then, they sat on the couch to finish off the bottle of wine. She had to ask, "How did you know that I only drink red wine?"

He admitted, "I try to make a point of remembering information that may be important later. One time when the team went out to eat, you had to return the salmon you ordered, because you had specifically requested it without white wine, but they forgot. You took two bites and could taste it. I don't remember the exact reason why you can't have it, but it was not just your preference, there was a reason."

She was amazed, "Yes, there is a reason. I have an allergic sensitivity to white wine. I get a monstrous headache and see spots – it's like a hallucinogenic in my system. It was very sweet of you to remember."

He gave her a foot massage while they continued to talk. Then, she offered to rub his shoulders, so he moved off the couch and sat on the floor in front of her. When her hands moved down to his back, she found out by accident that he was ticklish. He reacted immediately. Before she knew what happened, he had pulled her off the couch onto the floor with him. His hands started to migrate under the bottom hem of her tank top. The situation heated up much faster than she could have predicted. It was not completely unwelcome. It was just that she didn't think that things should be moving this fast. She had started feeling the effect of the wine and didn't really trust herself, especially after the intimacy of the day. He sensed that she was lost in thought. Pulling back from their close embrace, he then kissed her on the nose and helped her up onto couch, where they sat and talked for a while. Callen had not pressed the issue too much, but it was clear he was interested in more physical interaction.

"What's on your mind?" he asked.

"I need you to know that I have clear lines of demarcation when it comes to sexual intimacy. So, with the wine … and the day we have shared, I just needed things to slow down a bit. Not to mention that we still have a ways to go before I decide if I even want to pursue a relationship with anyone right now. There's also the complication of us being coworkers - and on top of that, you're team leader. I am sure that thought has not escaped your notice. Anyway ... under the circumstances ... there's a definite line and I won't cross it." She paused before saying, "You ok with that?"

His smile was filled with both affection and respect, as he said, "Perfectly fine."

"Tomorrow is Monday, and I need to get a good night's sleep. So, you should probably get going soon."

At the door, he was concerned that he had ruined what was developing between them. She assured him, "You didn't ruin anything. You were expressing how you are feeling ... and so was I."

He said, "You're sure?"

"Look in my eyes – I'm not lying to you." She said while her hands were stroking the sides of his torso. "I'm flattered that you are that attracted to me ... and I am also touched that you respect me enough to not pressure me. I had a fabulous time today. Thank you … for everything." She gave him a tender, light, lingering kiss on the lips.

It took almost all of the self-control he had to stop himself from following through on the impulse that was provoked by that kiss. For a few moments, they stood forehead to forehead, his hands on either side of her face and neck, her hands still on the sides of his ribcage. "I'll see you tomorrow at work," he said with longing in his voice.

[

[

She was alone ... well, alone with her thoughts. She decided to take a long bath while listening to a cd of classical music and ocean sounds. It was just the departure she needed from the decision that was looming ahead.

After putting on her favorite silk pajamas, she grabbed her laptop to check email. She found one received earlier today from Eric with an attachment – yesterday, he had taken a photo of their faces with the sunset behind them.

There was also an email from Callen with a photo of her trying on the olive green dress this afternoon.

Two very different and equally wonderful days … spent with two very different and equally wonderful guys.

There was also an email from Sam asking that she call him sometime before work tomorrow. She texted him to see if he was still awake. About a minute later, he called to tell her that he was meeting with the guys tomorrow to let them know that they should start planning their date nights for next weekend. Callen would be on Friday evening and Eric on Saturday evening. Then, she told him about both days this weekend and that each of them had sent a photo from their day together.

"And … ?"

"Yes, they both kissed me."

"So, are you now certain of who rocked your world the other day?"

"As certain as I was already." She didn't want to say more than that. Although she trusted Sam, she knew that his loyalty to Callen went deeper. Sam couldn't tell something that he didn't know. "Still not telling, yet."

* * *

><p>AN: Some of the mysteries will be revealed soon. There are a few more twists and turns in the coming chapters. Thanks again for reading!


	14. Chapter 14: slow week at work

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_.

A/N: Since I am starting rehearsals for another play (a period piece set in the 1800s), I need to get _these_ characters out of my head - and therefore, I am going to try to finish this story within the next week. FYI: The voting is now about equal between Callen and Eric. And the other reason I need to finish this off ... I want so badly to tell everyone who wins. Obviously, half of you will be thrilled, and the other half will be ... less than thrilled (my apologies in advance). Anyway, _some_ of the secrets are revealed in this chapter.

* * *

><p>The next day at work, Sam talked to Eric and Callen about planning their official first dates with Nell. "G, you're on Friday. Eric on Saturday night. You might say: age before IQ."<p>

Callen groaned, "Really? Again with an insult about my intelligence!"

[

Returning to Ops, Eric could not help but notice that Nell was in a good mood this Monday morning. He desperately wanted to know about her day with Callen. "I would guess you are no more likely to tell me about yesterday than you are to tell me your IQ."

She replied hurriedly, "Someday, I will tell you both. But that day is not today." She could tell by the look on his face that she needed to say something more … or this work day would be unbearable for both of them. "Listen to me - nothing can negate the wonderful day that you and I shared. Stop worrying about something you cannot control. Put your energy into something you can control – like planning our date on Saturday night." She touched his forearm reassuringly.

Just then, the two pairs of agents entered Ops. Callen's eyes locked onto Nell's hand resting on Eric's arm. She did not immediately pull back, as there was nothing for her to hide. But when she needed to show Callen a photo on her tablet, she made a point of putting her hand on his bicep while she was talking to him. They made eye contact and his face softened. His "thank you" to her meant more than just thanks for the image she had shown him – and she knew it.

She thought to herself: "Good. Now maybe we can all get some work done today."

[

[

They all settled into a routine, but by Tuesday morning, it was looking like this was going to be a slow week. It was nice when that happened once in a while – it allowed them time to get caught up on things around the office. Nell had a backlog of data to analyze. Eric was testing some surveillance equipment, which he did not have time to get to during hectic times. Sam, Callen, Deeks, and Kensi took target practice and then moved on to sparing in the gym.

[

[

It was an incredibly uneventful week at work, which left them all with too much time to think … and too much quiet time to be filled with conversation. By Wednesday morning, Deeks could not stand the suspense anymore – and he decided to risk Sam's wrath by talking to Nell about the competition. Nell had found a quiet corner to sit and have a cup of coffee … well, it was quiet until Deeks sat down with her. He disarmed her with his humor and managed to get her to tell him about the secretive admirers. After she had rambled for a while, he said, "So let me review to make sure I've understood everything clearly: Callen was the second to email you and then spoke with you on the phone – cryptically inquiring about your preference of characters in The Italian Job. That would mean that the first one to email you was Eric, who then proceeded to give you three small gifts at work and keep you in stiches with running commentary during Gidget Goes to Rome. He was also the one who gave you the arrangement of lilac roses and calla lilies … and then tried to throw everyone else off his scent by saying that you might have sent them to yourself."

"Yes … that about covers it." However, she did not tell him about anything else.

[

Deeks could not contain himself … and Nell hadn't _exactly_ sworn him to secrecy. So he almost immediately told Sam and Kensi. The three of them split up to talk to the others.

Kensi grilled Callen: "Really? Come on! Do you need a woman's perspective? I'm happy to be of assistance."

Deeks cornered Eric: "Ok, so you seem to be doing alright so far … I have to say I'm a bit surprised and impressed with what you have done up to this point. But what do you have planned for the big date? Need any help?"

Sam confronted Nell: "Seriously? You'll tell Deeks … but not me?"

Hetty watched from a distance, drinking her tea and thinking: "As dinner theater goes, this isn't half bad."

[

[

On Thursday morning, Hetty got a call from Director Vance requesting that Nell give some assistance on a project in another office. He hoped that it could be taken care of over the phone and would not disrupt her schedule for more than a day. Vance told Hetty that there was another employee who planned to be out of town the following week and he really needed to complete the project before his departure.

Nell spent most of the day on the phone helping to solve the problem. It was slow going, but her insight did prove to be helpful. After several calls back and forth, they finally ended up staying on the phone, chatting during the intervals when they had to wait for the computer to complete each step of the process. She asked him about his upcoming trip, which she found quite interesting. Having not really spoken before, they had plenty to talk about and both of them genuinely enjoyed the conversation. This did not go unnoticed by her coworkers, who attributed much more meaning to her body language, smiles, and laughter than there was in actuality. Eric in particular found himself thinking that he would rather not have to compete with anyone else.

[

[

Friday at work, things were a bit strange … and a bit strained – anticipation of the weekend dates was in the air. That morning, Eric kept finding excuses to talk to Nell, ask her questions, get her advice on things, share information with her, … anything he could think of to get her attention. After lunch, he settled down and things seemed more normal, but he had trouble staying focused on work, knowing that she would be spending that evening with Callen.

[

When Nell got to her car at the end of the work day, there were two packages on the passenger seat with a note that said: "Please wear the chocolate pearls with this tonight." One gift bag contained the olive green and brown dress. The other held a pair of the dance shoes she had fallen in love with. She had already been looking forward to this evening, but now she had butterflies in her stomach as she drove home to get ready for their date.

[

Hetty waited until everyone else had left and then called out, "Mr. Callen, would you please join me for some tea?" She indicated that he should sit across from her. She proceeded in a maternal tone, explaining that before things go any further with Miss Jones, he should take great care to reflect on his ultimate intentions with her. This caught him off guard, since he was not entirely sure how much Hetty knew about the competition that had been going on the past few weeks.

She wanted to speak to him now … to make sure that he carefully weighed the consequences of any action he might take. She would not want the dynamic of the team to be adversely affected, nor would she want Miss Jones to be hurt in the process. He asked if she had already had, or planned to have, this same conversation with Eric.

She chose her words carefully as she replied, "Mr. Callen, I always deal with people as individuals. As such, I will speak to Mr. Beale about the things I think are of concern to him. However, this conversation is about you. Your life has been quite complicated – some things have been done to you, some things you have chosen to do. But you must admit, you have a past that you need to sort through. I would just like to submit to you that it might be easier to do that sorting without the entanglement of a relationship." She paused to sip her tea and then continued, "To be clear, I am not telling you what to do. Simply asking you to carefully consider before you proceed."

[

When Callen stepped out of the building, he saw a familiar form leaning against his car. He opened the car door and tossed his bag inside as he said, "I just got quite a speech from Hetty. Are you gonna start in me now too?"

Sam began cautiously, "Look, G, you're my partner, a good friend, and I trust you with my life, but … I need to ask you one question. You don't have to answer me. You need to answer this for yourself. Think back to that day a few weeks ago when I spoke to the three of you in the gym … when I gave you the guidelines."

"Is there a question somewhere in my future?"

"Here it is: Are you in this to win her heart or just to win?"

"OK. Let me ask you what I asked Hetty: Are you planning on having this little chat with Eric too?"

"G, that is not what this is about and you know it. I know you. You're competitive. I also know that you had shown very little discernible interest in Nell up until you saw Eric and Deeks flirting with her. So, if you are genuinely interested, then I will, in whatever way possible, support you in this venture. But if this is about something else, then I think you should consider doing the gentlemanly thing … and withdraw from this competition."

They stood for a few minutes in uncomfortable silence. Callen cleared his throat before replying to Sam's speech: "I am not sure when exactly it happened. And if I could explain this all to you, I would. I just know this: I have started to feel things in the past few weeks that I haven't felt in a long time … things I have been afraid to let myself feel. No … I am _not_ entirely sure where that will lead, but I think it might just be worth the risk to find out."

" '_It_ might be' or '_she_ might be.' Please remember: the gamble you're taking doesn't just involve you … but the longer this goes on, you're gambling with her heart as well." Sam lightened his tone as he said with a smile, "Spontaneity and romance is one thing, but being reckless and impulsive is another." He straightened Callen's shirt collar and then gently slapped him on the cheek. As he walked to his own car, Sam said, "Either way, make me proud, G."

* * *

><p>AN: Even though I already know how this will resolve, I really enjoy reading the reviews - hearing your reactions to this competition. I am going to do my best to keep you guessing right up until she decides. Thanks so much for reading!


	15. Chapter 15: official first date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_.

A/N: Happy Valentine's Day - four new chapters for you today! Five more to go … up by the end of the weekend, hopefully.

* * *

><p>Callen had made a reservation at Rivera, an upscale restaurant serving modern Latin cuisine. Actually, he reserved a small private room for the entire evening, so that they could have some privacy. He pulled out all the stops for this date, doing everything he could to impress her. On the way to the restaurant, he suggested that they order from the tasting menu – so they would have a table full of food and be able to sample several dishes paired with the appropriate wines. The cost would be high, but he did not care about that.<p>

The hostess showed them to their room, which could seat a party of sixteen, and suggested that they sit at the corner table with its upholstered bench along two sides of the table. Other tables had been moved to provide space for a small dance floor. When the server brought their food, she also left a buzzer on the table, in case they needed anything. Otherwise, they would left alone and undisturbed.

They sat there making small talk and enjoying their dinner. At times, they would feed each other, when they found something new on the table that they just _had_ to share with one another. During the course of the evening, something shifted. Nell was not sure exactly when it happened, but it did and she noticed. Things had gone from feeling staged to … truly natural. Some things started to become clear to her. She was not sure what to do with all that right now.

Their conversation migrated from topic to topic, but at some point, Callen asked, "So, if you were recruited by think tanks, why take a job at NCIS and not someplace else?"

She replied honestly, "I always knew that being given a gift, any gift – a talent, physical ability, or intellect – it comes with responsibility. Also, I wanted to spend at least part of my life serving my country. Obviously, I am not going to intimidate anyone on the battlefield, but what I do have is … I guess you'd call it 'intellectual prowess.' I could have gone with a think tank that works _with_ the government, but it would have meant fairly standard office work. I wanted to at least work with people who got to see some action on a day-to-day basis and be a part of helping people in life and death situations." She paused. "I guess there's a part of me that's an adrenaline junkie – it just usually manifests itself in microbursts … like eating Oreos in Ops."

"You did that – really? You are a _brave_ woman, defying Hetty's rules like that. Well, I for one am glad to have you in our corner. I certainly would not want to be working_ against_ that mind of yours."

She decided to press him on that a bit. "Oh but you are ... right now ... aren't you?" Seeing the questioning look on his face, she continued. "You have been working from the beginning of this competition ... to break down my defenses. You are _not_ competing against Eric, and you weren't against Deeks, either. My heart is the territory you're trying to conquer and you feel like you have to battle my mind to get there." She raised one eyebrow. "Don't you?"

How did she do that? Put him so completely off-balance … so quickly? His mind was racing, trying to decide how to reply. He dealt with 'the unexpected' everyday on the job. He could handle this ... There was truth in what she said, but there was more to it than that. This conversation just went from casual 'get-to-know-you' to deep 'tell-me-your-real-intent-and-strategy' … and it happened at the speed of light. He began, "Are you expecting an honest answer to that or a humorous retort? Because my response could dictate the direction of the conversation ... and possibly everything that follows."

"Hmm. Give the honest answer a try … and I'll stop you, if necessary."

Ok, here goes, he thought … uncertain of what might come out of his own mouth. "I wouldn't say that I feel like I have to battle your mind - - besides, I'm quite certain that I would lose that particular battle. I do however feel like your intellect is the proverbial elephant in the room … and it makes me wonder what a woman like you would see in a man like me. So I feel more like I have to find a way _around_ your mind in order to get to your heart." He drew a long breath. "During the 'mystery kiss' phase of the dating game … that was one of the few moments I did not feel like I was up against that obstacle. You could not see my face and so you would hopefully have no preconceived notions. Also, there are times when we are dancing when I feel like I slip past that elephant."

She sat silently:_ one_, not sure what to say, but_ two_, not wanting to interrupt this unusual display of …

Since she did not stop him, he continued, "I realize that being in a relationship with someone like me - my job, plus my background – is not a simple thing. When I'm with you, I feel like I'm walking on eggshells much of the time, not because of anything you have done. But because I am not sure that I can be the kind of man that you need or that you would want. And I'm not sure what I ..."

"OK, now I'm going to stop you." She took a deep breath before speaking, "This is probably part of a larger conversation ... one that we need to have some other time, but let me see if I can unravel this just a little bit. Is this why you were acting all 'normal' last Saturday? Trying to be the boyfriend you think I want? All domestic … and unbelievably charming." His eyes dropped to look at the table, as she was pretty much on target. She laughed a bit as she said, "No wonder you're so good as an agent. You really know how to play a role for a specific purpose. Now, before you get all nervous … I'm not about to run out on you. I am however going to tell you that whether you end up in a relationship with me or someone else, you'll be much better off if you do not work quite so hard at trying to be what you think the situation requires. I know that's difficult, you're working against muscle memory, in a sense - - it's what you do day in, day out. But personally, in a relationship, I want to see and know the other person … who they really are, not some sanitized version that they think will please me." He looked up and met her gaze. "I do not know as much about you as Sam … or Hetty … or Nate, but I know more of the truth than most people … and I'm here with you. With _you_. Not some cover persona. Or at least, I want to be here with you. I'd appreciate if you would meet me halfway. Regardless of whether or not we end up together as a couple, we still have to work together and we will still be friends. All of which will be easier if you're upfront and open with me now. No doubt, being vulnerable with another person is scary. But I don't think I'm that scary … remember, it's why I'm not on a battlefield somewhere." He smiled at that. "There we go, a smile. Thanks for that."

At her suggestion, they made use of the dance floor. This time when they danced together, Callen dropped the strategy of trying to impress her. He simply held her in his arms and did a basic step-together-step.

They sat talking for at least another hour. Discussing their hopes and fears, dreams and regrets, what they would do if they were not working for NCIS - she did most of the talking, but he did talk ... revealing more than he normally would have.

[

When they arrived back at Nell's place, Callen walked her to the door. She said, "Thank you for tonight. The restaurant was amazing – you really didn't have to get the private room, but it was nice to have the time alone to talk." After a short pause, "Thank you for letting me in, just a little bit. I suspect that wasn't easy for you, but it is the greatest compliment you could have paid me. Also, thank you for the shoes and dress - which is perfect with the pearls," her fingers lightly following the strand around her neck.

"In case I did not say it enough earlier, you look incredibly beautiful in that dress."

He leaned in, placing a kiss on her cheek and then on her lips. This kiss was different from any previous kiss. Even while it was happening, her mind was analyzing the kiss … and she couldn't quite put her finger on it, but something was different.

When the kiss ended, he said, "I had a wonderful evening. Goodnight." With that, he turned and walked to his car.

[

She curled up on the couch with a cup of tea, a pen, and her journal. So much to process ...

[

Callen arrived home, grabbed a beer from the fridge, and sat on the floor with his back against the wall in the living room. There he sat … thinking. So much had happened in the past couple of years. He would get close to finding out about his past, only to have it pulled away just before he could reach out and grasp it. He needed something definite, tangible, stable - - he had never really had that. His mother. His sister. Foster parents. Childhood friends, acquaintances really. All of them, in one way or another, gone from his life. It was so difficult for him to trust - - and at least in part, he was paid to be skeptical of people. He let Hetty in, to a certain extent. Sam was probably the truest friend he had ever had, but yet Callen kept him at arm's length. Nate, as well as caseworkers and superiors at work … they all knew _facts_ about Callen, but they did not _know_ him. He wanted so deeply to have a truly intimate relationship with someone - - not just sex, but true intimacy. No walls. No lies. No alias. The truth … laid bare. He had tried that in small increments, but had gotten hurt every time he did. Sometimes he scared people off, or at least he assumed that he did. After all, he came with an awful lot of baggage. Who would want to deal with that? Who _could_ deal with all of that? He wondered if Hetty and Sam may have had a point when they spoke earlier this evening. But at the same time, he wondered if …

"Oh, I wish … that all decisions were as straightforward as the ones I make on the job. Life and death. Right and wrong. It just seems so much easier than all of this." He exhaled loudly and wiped his face with his hand. "Callen, you need to go to sleep before you drive yourself _certifiably_ crazy," he said to himself as he laid down and stared at the ceiling, specifically the light coming from the streetlamp outside.

Having remained wakeful far too long, he finally held his phone in front of his face, found the number he wanted, and pushed send. After two rings, the other person answered. Callen said soberly, "I need to talk."


	16. Chapter 16: a talk with a friend

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_.

* * *

><p><strong>This phone call takes place the morning after Nell's date with Callen; also the morning of her date with Eric.<strong>

Nate: Hello.

Nell: Hey there …

Nate: A little birdie told me I might hear from you.

Nell: Hetty? I guess I shouldn't be surprised that she knows.

Nate: So, how can I help you today?

Nell: I need a friend with … shall we say … professional expertise.

Nate: Ok … what's this about?

[NELL EXPLAINS THE EVENTS OF THE PAST FEW WEEKS]

Nate: Well, you know we can only talk about you … and some hypotheticals or textbook cases. But I absolutely cannot talk about another person who has spoken to me in my capacity as counselor.

Nell: I know that. I just need some help sorting through this. You know my tendency to over-think things.

Nate: Yes, I do. Alright, go ahead.

Nell: I just don't know if I should be diving into a relationship with _anyone _at this point, but add the madness of this 'competition' to the mix … I don't know … I was just never very good at balancing my personal life with my pursuits and ambitions. It all started out simple enough … a surfing lesson after the flowers. But then it snowballed. What do I … how do I resolve this …in such a way that we can still all work together?

Nate: You're right, situation is not simple. But then again, neither are you.

Nell: Remember that guy I dated in college? The one who had been through … a traumatic event … I thought I could fix him, help him, or at least wait while he sorted it out. But it was not healthy for me at all. And he felt like he had to hide who he really was and what he felt, and he worked way too hard to be something he wasn't … to impress me, win me, keep me. So it wasn't all that healthy for him either.

Nate: Mm-hmm, I remember talking with you about that.

Nell: I did _not_ deal with things well back then. So I'm wondering if I were in a similar situation now, would I be able to handle it better? Would a relationship work under those conditions? Or should I be running in the other direction?

Nate: Those are all good questions.

Nell: What I really want to ask is whether Callen … I mean, I know the situations are not exactly the same … I just don't want things to progress any further if … it wouldn't be healthy for either of us.

Nate: You and I have been friends a long time - - there are so many things I would love to tell you to help you make this decision, but we both know that I can't. However, I will choose my words carefully and give you what assistance I can, in terms of sorting through this. Ok, so you love a challenge and take great delight in being able to solve a problem. When dealing with someone who has been through even _one_ traumatic experience, that can be a _complex _puzzle. Everyone reacts differently to events, and you cannot accurately predict what that reaction will be. If that person has multiple events to deal with ... as well as a complicated and _multi-layered life_, well … that puzzle would be quite difficult to solve. It would require _much_ of your attention and effort … a great amount of mental and emotional energy. You have to ask yourself, if you _have_ that amount to give and still have what you need for the rest of your life … so that _you_ remain healthy. You also have to ask yourself, if _you_ are what that other person needs – not what he wants or desires … but what he _needs_. In _some_ cases, I have seen one person be _exactly_ the missing piece that fits together with the other person. But in _other_ cases, a relationship is like _poison_ to both of them.

Nell: Ok, so it sounds like you're giving me a yellow caution flag. I just need to know if it's a _red _flag rather than yellow.

Nate: If you add to the equation that the other person also enjoys a challenge, a code to be cracked, a mystery to be solved ... well, now you have a situation that may exhilarating ... but will it satisfy the needs of either person? Will they complete one another? Will the two join together to truly become one? [PAUSE] Bottom line? I think the everyday stress of your job is enough for someone of your temperament. _If_ while you're dealing with that, you are _also_ waiting for the other shoe to drop in your personal life … you'll always be out of balance. Think about how long it took you to extract yourself from that relationship in college. And then the time to get over it and start to date again. Now, add to that the complication of the workplace. What if it doesn't work out? Are you changing jobs? Is he? What if it _does_ work out? How will you handle the cases that require undercover work? Or the close calls and near death circumstances?

Nell: Ok, now that sounds like a _red_ flag.

Nate: It sounds to me like you may have been swept off your feet, but at some point, the rational, logical girl who I know and love will find a way to get her feet on the ground again. [PAUSE] Who do you want walking beside you at that point? One of them? Neither of them and someone else entirely? No one at all, for now? [PAUSE] Does that help?

Nell: Yes ... and no.

Nate: So, you have a date with Eric tonight? You gonna call me after that one too?

Nell: Why? Should I?

Nate: Do you have concerns about him?

Nell: He does seem to have an issue since he found out that I was recruited by think tanks before joining NCIS … different than Callen's issue, though. Eric desperately wants to know my IQ and seems to feel like he has to do things to remind me of his intelligence. It concerns me that it could drive a wedge between us, particularly as we get to know each other better in other ways.

Nate: Let me tell you a little story. I have this friend who acted very strange around his best friend when he found out that his friend's family was wealthy. Not 'well-off.' Not rich, but truly wealthy. It was the lack of any concrete info that drove him crazy. Given a few details like number of homes, types of cars, planes, etc., and actually visiting his friend's parents' primary home – the strangeness eventually resolved. Sometimes when we don't know details, our mind makes more of something than there really is. Also, think about performers at top conservatories – musicians, dancers, actors - all of them were probably 'the best' in their class or school. But now they are surrounded by true peers, and may possibly find themselves at the bottom of their new totem pole. This can be strange for them at first. Most of them adjust to the new normal … given a little time.

Nell: So, you're saying just tell him the details he wants to know and then give him time to adjust to the fact that he is no longer the smartest one in the room?

Nate: It's worth a try. Honesty and time - - they can work wonders. [PAUSE] Well, you know where to find me if you need me.

Nell: I'll journal first ... and call only if necessary.


	17. Chapter 17: another official first date

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_.

There is a vague reference to episode #3.7 "Honor"

* * *

><p>Eric had gone to great lengths in planning his date with Nell. Initially, he had thought it was a good idea. In retrospect, he began to wonder if he should have done it. But he did. There was nothing he could do to take it back now. Might as well follow through. He hoped she would not be upset when she found out … that he … called her parents. He wanted to take her some place special, maybe even more than one place. But he could not quite figure it out. He came up with the idea to go to film or television locations, but there were so many in the LA area … he needed a way to narrow it down. So he called them - - her parents - - to ask about her favorite tv shows or movies. Then he took that list and started searching online to determine which locations to visit. In the end, he decided on three that he thought she would like. He hoped he had done the right thing – in calling her parents and in planning their date.<p>

He told her he would pick her up at 5:00 p.m. to make sure they had plenty of time to drive into downtown L.A. He arrived at the door carrying a bouquet of red and pink tulips, which she put in a vase before they left.

[

Traffic was congested, but no more than normal. They chatted in the car for a while before she noticed that the music playing just under the level of their conversation … the songs were … all favorites of … oh my goodness! He burned an extra copy of the mixcd he had given to her at work. It did not dawn on her immediately that there were no commercials, no DJ … just song after song.

[

She asked why they were going downtown and what they were going to be doing, but he refused to give her any clues, yet.

They made their way to South Broadway and found a place to park. They walked for a block or so … and she was getting a little impatient, "When are you going to tell me where we are going?"

Just then, he said, "Here's the first stop. Look up." He pointed.

Her mouth dropped open as she saw across the street and several stories up … _THE_ clock … the one that Maddie Hayes climbed up in the pilot episode of Moonlighting.

Eric pulled out his phone and read information to her about the Eastern Columbia Building. He apologized that he had not been able to arrange to actually get access to the balcony just below the clock.

[

Then he said, "Time to walk to the next stop on this evening's tour." Eric held open the door of the Bradbury Building and waited for recognition to register on her face. And there it was:

"This is the building from that episode of Quantum Leap … oh what was called …" It was on the tip of her tongue.

Then, they said at the same time, " 'Play It Again, Seymour.' Jinx." She started to give him a 'dead arm' punch, but stopped just short of making contact. Then, she tapped his nose with her index finger.

Nell's immediate thought escaped her mouth, "Mmmm! I love me some Donald P. Bellisario!"

They walked around inside for a while - and of course, rode the elevator. The architecture was amazing. She could have spent the entire evening there, but after a short while, Eric told her that they needed to drive to the third stop.

They walked back to the car and then drove about 10 miles. The traffic gave them plenty of time to talk. As he expected, the question came, "How did you know I liked Moonlighting and Quantum Leap?"

Eric took a deep breath before saying, "I had a lovely chat with your …"

She finished, "… parents."

Silence. He was afraid to look over at her. Finally, he started to stammer through an explanation and apology.

"Stop," she said brusquely, as the light in front of them was turning red. But the statement served double-duty, because she did want him to stop babbling. In a calm voice, she said, "I can't believe you did that. What were you … how did you … what did you tell them?"

"The truth, basically. I simply told them that you hadn't had a chance to see much of L.A. … with your busy work schedule. I wanted to do something nice for you, to surprise you, but wasn't sure where you would want to go. I'm not sure exactly how I said it. I'm sorry – I shouldn't have … I overstepped …"

"Eric, this is one of the sweetest things anyone has ever done for me." She was beaming as she continued, "What, if anything, did _they_ say to _you_ during this conversation?"

"They invited me to their anniversary party," he said sheepishly.

"What did you tell them?" she asked cautiously.

"I thanked them and said I wasn't sure if it would be possible for me to attend. I didn't want to presume …"

"… that I would want you to accompany me," she finished his sentence.

They rode the rest of the way in silence. When they arrived at the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel, she did not immediately recognize the exterior. But the moment they stepped into the lobby, she knew she had seen it before … many times. As they took a self-guided tour through the public areas of the hotel, she remembered scenes from Moonlighting and the movie The Fabulous Baker Boys, among others. She would have sworn that she had died and gone to Hollywood heaven.

It was around 9:00 p.m. when they sat down to eat dinner in the hotel restaurant. Just as they were about to order, Nell got a phone call. She recognized the number and knew that she needed to take the call. Eric figured it was not an urgent matter for the team, or he would have also gotten a call. When Nell finished the phone call, she started to gather her coat and purse while explaining briefly that he would need to drive her home immediately.

In the car, she told him what was going on: Vance had called her directly to ask her to come to D.C. to assist Gibbs' team. McGee had a book tour scheduled the following week. There was an unfinished project on his desk - - this is what she had been working on most of Thursday. McGee thought he had it wrapped up, but ran into a snag. They could not give him the time off unless she made the trip to Washington. Vance's next call was to Hetty to inform her.

"So, I've got to go home, pack, and get to LAX for a midnight flight."

Eric offered, "I'll wait while you pack and then drive you."

"That's really not necessary."

"I know. I want to. Let me do this for you."

[

When they got back to her place, she tossed several outfits in a suitcase, transferred items to her favorite travel purse, then gathered her toiletries, her laptop, charger cords for all her devices, … and her journal.

During the drive, Nell was prattling on about how nice it felt to be needed in this way. Eric commented that it was not the first time and reminded her of her little 'field trip' to Brindell Research, "You're our personal Mensa rockstar." He meant it as a compliment, but she was not so sure.

"Are we going to tread this territory again?" He did not reply and they rode in silence for the remainder of the way to LAX.

Nell was able to check the status of her flight on her phone and found that her flight was delayed due to a mechanical problem. Since she knew they should probably have 'the talk' about her IQ, she asked if he minded putting the car in short-term parking and having a drink with her while she waited. He brightened at the request, saying, "No problem."

[

They got drinks and an appetizer, settling in for what looked to be at least an hour delay. Nell broached the subject, "So, you're still upset I didn't tell you that I was recruited by several think tanks?"

"I'm not sure that's how I'd say it."

"How exactly would you say it?"

"I'd say I was surprised and a bit disappointed that I knew so little about you … that is to say, I'd like to know more about you."

"OK. What do you want to know?"

"Um. I didn't come prepared with a list."

"Surely you can think of one question?"

"Well, since you opened the door again … exactly how high _is_ your IQ?"

"You really want to go down this road? … Alright, well you said you'd show me yours … so, you go first."

He swallowed before saying, "132 on the Stanford-Binet."

"Not bad. That puts you in the superior intelligence range."

"Yeah – gifted program … blah, blah, blah. OK. Your turn."

There were not many people who knew this number. She hesitated before saying it, knowing it could change _everything_ between them. "180."

Eric's brained scanned quickly … that put her in the genius range … that meant she qualified for membership in societies that were even more exclusive than Mensa. He looked up and met her gaze. He thought he may have seen fear in her eyes. He also saw a beautiful woman who, if possible, he was even more attracted to than he had been just a few minutes ago.

"Eric, say _something_. Please. Anything."

But he didn't say anything. He just leaned over and kissed her.

"So … we're cool?" she questioned.

"Yeah … _yeah_. We're fine. _Thank_ you … for telling me."

He looked at her with such admiration and affection, she thought she would …

"I almost forgot. I have a gift for you." He handed her a long rectangular jewelry box. As she opened the box, he explained, "It's a titanium EMF protection bracelet … you know, to help make the body resistant to electromagnetic fields. With the amount of time you spend around computers and other electronics, I just thought …" All she could do was sit and stare at the bracelet. He mistook that for displeasure, "I'm sorry … too weird? … I'll take it back." As he reached for the box, she reached for his hand to stop him.

"No. This is one of the most thoughtful gifts anyone has ever given me." After putting the bracelet on, she cuddled up next to him in the booth and kissed his cheek. She had not gotten much sleep the night before, so it did not take long before she had fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He just sat there holding her … and dreading the days they would spend apart. It was about 1:30 a.m. when the boarding call finally came for Nell's flight. He hated to wake her, but she had to get on her plane. And he had to drive home … alone.

As they hugged and said goodbye at the security checkpoint, he teased her, "You remember what you said to me on Monday? You said worry about something I could _control_ … like my plans for tonight. Please, tell me you didn't know at that point that Vance was going to interrupt our date." They both laughed at that. They also shared a look - that did not require comment - when they noticed the pair of TSA officers - - a tall male and a short female.

[

With the late departure of her flight, she would be heading straight from the airport to the office tomorrow. Good thing the flight was nonstop - - she might manage to get six hours of sleep.

She thought: "Working on a Sunday. Not my favorite thing. This project must be important."

While she was trying to fall back to sleep, she debated with herself about neglecting to tell Eric one key piece of information: She was not ordered to go D.C. They offered it to her first. She decided it was an opportune time to get away … put a little distance between her and the situation … give her time to think.


	18. Chapter 18:Miss Jones goes to Washington

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_ or _NCIS_. Or the quote from St. Elmo's Fire. Or the snippet of "Wild About That Girl" and quote from Gidget Goes Hawaiian.

There is a reference to _NCIS: LA_ Ep#1.9 "Random on Purpose"

* * *

><p>Nell grabbed breakfast at the airport and got a cab directly to the Washington Navy Yard. The building was fairly quiet, as it was a Sunday. McGee thanked her for helping out, so that he could leave town the next day without causing any delays for the team. They spent several hours at his desk, for her to get more familiar with the project she would be working on in his absence.<p>

When they reached a good stopping point, he offered to give her a ride to her hotel, which she accepted. While they were driving, he asked, "So where were you when the call came from Director Vance? After all, it was Saturday night - - hope he didn't interrupt anything important."

"I was out on a date. A first date, actually."

"So, who is this guy?"

Nell answered honestly, but briefly about the date and the competition.

"Well from the little interaction I've had with him, I like Callen. But you seem to have much more in common with Eric."

"Yes, but … I hear you have quite a bit in common with Abby. Why exactly aren't the two of you still together?"

"Point taken."

[

When Nell arrived Monday morning, she was introduced to the team, met with Vance, and then sat down at McGee's desk to get to work.

Not long after that, someone walked up to Ziva with an arrangement of flowers. She looked at the card and said, "Not for me. They're for her," as she pointed at Nell.

Nell looked up from the computer monitor to see before her a vase full of red and pink tulips, identical to the ones Eric had given to her on Saturday night. The card read:

"_Since you can't enjoy the ones on your table at home…"_

Gibbs had a crooked smile on his face as he asked, "Secret admirer?"

Nell replied, "Not a secret at all."

It was a little difficult to be low profile with flowers on your desk, especially when you're just visiting. Over the course of the week, several people managed to get her to talk about the little competition that was playing out in L.A.

After Gibbs' question, the next person to approach her was Tony. Sitting on the edge of McGee's desk, he started in: "So what did you do, skip town while quoting St. Elmo's Fire: 'I think I have to be by myself for a while. I love you both. I'm gonna try life without any miracles for a while.' But seriously, you could dump them both and go out with me. Can I at least get in on the competition?"

Nell rolled her eyes and said, "Just what I need … enter the Eddie Horner ego."

"Oooo, nice reference … Gidget Goes Hawaiian. Columbia Pictures. 1961. Starring Deborah Walley as Gidget, James Darren as Moondoggie, and last but not least, Michael Callan as Eddie Horner. Snappy dresser, that one. Suave with the ladies, as I recall. What was that line he said to Vicki Trickett on the plane? … 'That's what I like, a doll who faces the inevitable. Now shall I talk about me? Or shall you talk about me?' Then he turns to the guys and says, 'I'd ask you fellas to join us, but you see, I do a single - - I work alone.' "

Nell had had just about enough of the DiNozzo charm, "What a coincidence, I work alone too. Or at least, I'm _trying_ to."

Gibbs could not help but smile at the way Nell had handled that.

[

Everyone seemed to have their opinions and took turns weighing in. Nell wrote summaries of their thoughts in her journal each night:

_**Ducky**_

_You are a delightful young lady. Any man would be lucky to have you on his arm._

_When you sit on the porch of the nursing home, who do you want in the rocking chair next to you?_

_**Abby**_

_All of them are great guys - - and they saved my life. I'd have a hard time picking one over the others._

_Not sure who I'd be more jealous about you dating._

_**Ziva**_

_My cynical side says to go for someone who is dependable and does not have commitment issues._

_Follow your heart, it will lead you to the things and people that bring out passion in you._

[

[

During the course of the week, both Eric and Callen emailed her. She sent one simple reply to each saying she was fine and should be back by the weekend. The email to Eric also included a thank you for the flowers. Other than that, she did not contact them.

[

[

Gibbs had been observing Nell all week. How could he not notice the intelligent redhead occupying the desk across from him? He silently wondered if his daughter were alive, might she have grown into the type of woman he saw before him.

Nell came into the office first thing Friday morning for a quick meeting with Director Vance to give him a status update. Gibbs offered to give her a ride to the airport after the meeting. During the drive, he finally had his say. She did not anticipate the paternal tone he took with her. "Nell, what does your heart tell you?"

"Well, that's part of my problem. I care about both of them."

"If you were on my team, this would not even be open for discussion. You know that, right?"

She nodded, "Mmm hmm."

"Anyway, here's my take on it: Who can you see yourself growing old with? Do you share experiences and interests? For instance, I will be making boats the rest of my life. Any woman who is in my life for any length of time will have to enjoy working with her hands or we will never spend any time together. Being swept off your feet is great, but sometimes it is not the quick ignition that gives the longest burn. Who warms your heart and makes you smile the second you think of them? If you were not to see that person regularly, would it be the greatest interpersonal loss you could know? But what do I know, I've been divorced three times. I'm just saying, that's the kind of relationship I had with my first wife Shannon and I haven't been able to find it again since. If you are lucky enough to find it, don't let it go. If it's not there with either of these guys, then keep looking." After a long pause, "Have you got someone looking out for you there? Someone to kick tail, if these guys get out of line?"

Nell told him that Sam had taken on the role of big brother.

"The former SEAL? Good man. But if you ever need me for anything, don't hesitate to call. OK?"

[

[

Meanwhile in L.A., Eric was disappointed about the interrupted date and found himself singing:

"_Take it from me, it's misery without that girl_

_But what can I say, I'm just that way about that girl_

_Just out of my mind to be so blind…wild about that girl"_

[

[

On the return flight, Nell reflected on her discussion with Gibbs and wrote in her journal:

_I need to remember to thank Director Vance for flying me to D.C. – You don't realize how much you need time away, until you get it. It was great to have time to myself each night at the hotel, but also good to talk to Gibbs' team … even though they don't know me that well, or know the entire story. Good to have different perspectives. Some of their thoughts won't make much difference in terms of my decision, but hearing those thoughts outside of my head made it easier to identify what I agree with and what I don't. _

_So here's what I know: I know who I _can't_ see myself spending the rest of my life with – we'll call him the 'no' guy._

_What I don't know: does that means that I _can_ see myself with the other person? – or is that search not yet finished? And do I date this 'maybe' guy in the meantime? Or end it with him now also?_

_One thing that is still a bit of a mystery: _that _kiss. If that kiss belongs to the 'maybe' guy – that might just make him a 'yes.'_

_I think I just about have it sorted … just one last thing: I have GOT to find out _for sure_ who that kiss belongs to._

* * *

><p>AN: As I said, the five remaining chapters should be up by the end of the weekend. Thanks SO much for reading and for your reviews/PMs.


	19. Chapter 19: the need to talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _NCIS: LA_ or the snippet of "Somebody" (Depeche Mode).

Disclaimer / SPOILER ALERT: There are mentions of plot elements from Ep #3.1 "Lange, H.", Ep #3.4 "Deadline", and Ep #3.14 "Partners"; as well as a paraphrase/quote from Ep #3.14 (conversation with Dunross).

**PLEASE NOTE: Chapters 15 through 18 are all new as of 2-14-12; Chapters 19 through 23 are all new as of 2-19-12.**

A/N: I realized (or rather admitted to myself) this week that it will quite a while before I would have time to go back through and fill in all of the gaps and connect the dots. But at the same time, I decided that some info needed to be added for clarity's sake. So, I made a slight change to my game plan for these last five chapters. What you are about to read are pieces of info from episodes of the show up to now … together with my thoughts on what _could_ be happening 'between the lines' … woven into the context/content of this story. I know that some of you will disagree with my take on things. This is just a window into how I decided to steer this story (admittedly, it is not the only possibility of how the lives of these characters could play out). Please be sure to also read the A/N at the end of this chapter.

* * *

><p>Nell had one layover on this trip, during which she checked her phone and found a voicemail from Callen: "We should talk. I can pick you up at the airport this evening. If that's ok, text me your arrival time. Hope to see you later." She had planned on seeing if Eric wanted to have dinner and finish their date tonight, but after hearing that voicemail, she decided against it. And texted Callen. The simple reply came back to her: K.<p>

He spent time that afternoon paying bills and packing his bag for his upcoming trip. As he did, he thought back over recent events. When he got home from dinner with Nell last Friday, he had hit a breaking point. The crack in the dam started before that and there had been a trickle coming from it, but that night the trickle became a flood. That's why he had picked up the phone and made the call. It was time. He needed time. To deal with things. To sort through things. So he called her. Called Hetty. She said she would arrange for some time off and have Nate recommend someone he could meet with. She did not seem surprised by his call that night. She did not seem disappointed or angry. She was concerned - - not like a boss, but as a friend … or like a mother.

[

Hetty knew that at some point Callen would have enough pieces of his past to start putting the puzzle together. But that might mean he would fall apart first, before the puzzle would become whole. She had been cautious to give him what she thought he could handle at different times along the way. She knew that he had a right to know everything she knew. But she did not want to break him in the process. To see him in tears when she told him his mother's name was Clara … she felt a weight come off her shoulders at the same time she felt the weight of the sadness overwhelming his heart.

[

For months, he would wake up from a sound sleep seeing flashes … images … of his mother's face. The memory of her on the beach. The photo Hetty had given him. Throughout the years, he had tried not to acknowledge the emptiness he felt inside. But now his mother's name and face seemed to linger in his mind … and lately, began to trigger emotions in him. He needed to get at least some of his issues settled before it started affecting his ability to do his job. Sam had gotten in his face on the beach in Romania, because he could see it even then. The lack of focus could get them killed. Distractions. Too many things left unresolved were now floating to the surface. Time to deal with them.

He knew that he needed to talk to Nell before he left town, but what to say? How much detail? How to say it? He wished he could have had Hetty or even Sam say something to her when he did not show up at work on Monday. But he owed her a face to face explanation.

[

On the way to the airport to pick up Nell, he was listening to a radio station that played mostly 80s music. He had never been a big Depeche Mode fan, but he recognized this song:

"_I want somebody to share, share the rest of my life_

_Share my innermost thoughts, know my intimate details_

_Someone who'll stand by my side and give me support_

_And in return, she'll get my support"_

That was what he wanted. Someday. With somebody. He had let some of that slip out when he was interrogating Dunross: "No one can live alone forever. In the meantime, I tell myself that I'll discover whatever I'm looking for. Maybe it's someone. Maybe it's an answer. I just tell myself I'll find it and I get by." Yes, it worked to his advantage in the course of questioning her, but at the same time, there was truth in it.

He had been thinking about it on and off. Or rather, he had trying to _not_ think about it, but it kept invading his thoughts. What would a normal life feel like? Guess Nate would tell him it was perfectly normal for him to ponder that - - or that he would be _abnormal_ if he did _not_ ask himself these types of questions.

If … IF … _IF _… he were to attempt a normal life … a relationship … or even m- - What was _he_ looking for? Someone like Kristin Donnelly? Someone like Tracy Rosetti? Someone … else? … What was on _his_ list? He had asked Nell that question. Nell. That day at work – about a month ago now – when Deeks was instructing her about balance … and she had been to the beach with Eric … and she had gotten flowers the week before … it was like he was seeing her for the first time. Not as a coworker. Not as a capable intelligence analyst and valued member of the team. But as a person. As a woman. It got him thinking … what was he looking for? Would he find it? When he found it … or rather, her … whoever she was … would she want him?

He was not quite himself. He was distracted. His behavior erratic. Both on and off the job. Now he had to figure out how to walk this back. Put it back in the box it came in. Without shoving things down inside himself again. Physically, mentally, emotionally – he felt raw. He had worked so hard over the years to keep the wall up, keep things in check. How would he explain this to someone else, when he was in a territory that was so completely unfamiliar? But he knew he had to try.

He had not been happy at all when Hetty and Sam had 'the talk' with him a week ago … especially right before the date. It got his thoughts percolating before he ever even picked Nell up. Is it any wonder that she was able to get under his skin so quickly? He tried to put on the boyfriend persona along with the suit, but had apparently been unsuccessful. He had admitted things that night, but he was so inside out, he babbled things that he was not entirely sure he actually felt or thought. So much swirling around in his head and in his heart. He had begun to think that Hetty had been right: it might be easier to sort through this without the entanglement of a relationship.

Sam had been _handling_ him from the beginning of this - - observing him, playing with him, but not saying anything to him one-on-one until the night of his date with Nell. Occasionally throughout their partnership, Sam would get in his face about things. He had every reason to. After going through SEAL training, Sam understood better than most that communication and trust are essential in any team or partnership … and absolutely crucial in their line of work. Sam could tell when something was off with him. Callen could try to lie about what 'it' was, but not about the fact that there was indeed an 'it.'

[

[

Callen left his car in short-term parking and walked to a waiting area near where Nell's plane should be arriving. She had been gone for the past several days. And now he planned to leave town this weekend, for an undetermined amount of time. He had this small window of time to talk to her. Procrastination was not an option.

He had not been waiting long when she came walking toward him. He pulled her suitcase as they headed for the car. They made small talk about her week … who she worked with in D.C. … the difference in the work environment … and the fact that both of them were hungry. They decided to pick up food on the way back to her place. She wanted to sit comfortably on her own couch while she ate and not have to deal with people in a restaurant right now. He agreed.

[

[

She had some things that she wanted to say to him, but she would not have much of a chance to get into that subject (i.e. the conclusion she was coming to), because Callen seemed to intent on_ his_ purpose for this conversation.

They sat at opposite ends of the couch while they talked. He started by explaining that he was probably going to fumble this a bit, in part because he was unaccustomed to talking as much or as openly as this conversation would require. He continued, saying that he knew that she had not finished her date with Eric before leaving town … and that he was, in no way, trying to force her hand on a decision. Simply, he needed to talk with her because he was about to leave town and felt he owed her an explanation, as incomplete and incomprehensible as his attempt at an explanation might be.

He gave her a brief chronology of things that he had either discovered over the past few years, or in some cases, had been reminded of. There were portions that she had been aware of, but others not. He did his best to bring this around to her, "So I guess you'd say I have been doing some 'soul searching' of late. While I was taking a look at things on the inside, you happened to walk into my external field of vision. I think you'd agree that none of this was in either of our plans. And I, for one, was taken completely by surprise at what good partners we made on the dance floor. That's why I sent the email, why I wanted to talk with you. But you didn't get the email until after Sam had interjected the karaoke phase of the competition. So by the time we talked, my mind had shifted from my original purpose for wanting to speak with you. Then, the ball just kept rolling … you getting gifts and more flowers … Deeks dropping out." His tone changed momentarily, "Nicely played, by the way … Anyway, add this whole situation to what was already going on with me … and well, it just got me thinking about some things." He was quiet for a while before he continued, "I was totally caught off-guard when you called me out about the … well, I'll call it the 'perfect boyfriend persona.' I was a bit surprised and quite frankly, a little off my game - - partly because Hetty and Sam pulled me aside before the date that night."

"Really? Do you mind me asking what they said?"

"They were just looking out for you. And for me, I suppose. Though, it did not feel that way at the time."

They did a little rehashing of the dinner conversation during their date, before he told her that he had called Hetty that night to request a leave of absence. He had been tying up some loose ends this week and waiting around to have a chance to talk with her.

He made a successful attempt at lightening the conversation by asking her about her time in D.C. "What did you think of Gibbs?"

"Very good at his job. Effective leader. And on a more personal note, I think he would have made a great father."

"Wait a minute …did you talk to him … to them about this whole competition thing?"

"Well, to some extent. After all, it was a little difficult to avoid the topic when there was a large flower arrangement on the desk I was using."

She was about to explain when he said, "Yeah, I heard that Eric sent you flowers."

"How exactly did you hear about that?"

"Abby called me ... after she talked to you."

"Oh." There was a long pause before she asked, "What else did she tell you?"

"Actually not that much. We ended up talking about other things," he said with as much sincerity as he could fabricate, because in reality, Abby had spoken at length. "All of this has been my lead up to saying, I really think I need to take a step back and sort through some things. I guess you'd say, I'm pulling myself out of the competition."

"Well, I have to say … I was not expecting to have _this_ conversation or anything even close to this, especially so soon after getting back in town. Ok … _truthfully_ … I don't think I expected to have a conversation of this depth with you … ever."

"Yeah … this past month has been _completely_ unexpected - - _right?_"

"So … coworkers. Hmm?" she asked.

"No. I'd have to say ... good friends."

"I could always use another big brother. I mean, apparently I have Sam, but …" she trailed off.

[

By the time they finished talking, it was quite late and Callen had had several beers. Nell offered him her guest room. She had changed the sheets on that bed and put fresh towels the guest bathroom right after a friend of hers had come to visit – so it was really no trouble. He went out to his car to get his 'go bag' so he would have a change of clothes in the morning. Neither of them had anything scheduled for the next morning, so they planned to just sleep in … after this nearly-all-night talk.

They were not expecting the call that came just a few hours later.

* * *

><p>AN: If you're disappointed with how this story is ending, I can relate to any disappointment you may be feeling. Even as a child, I would daydream in order to rewrite things to fit my liking. As I have already told some of you: I gave myself a challenge with this story … I had several ideas which I shuffled together and tried to make them work/flow. Then, I would try multiple versions of each element. Ultimately, I let the story go where it seemed to want to go. If that is disappointing to you, I can genuinely empathize. I have often been saddened by what writers do with characters I love.


	20. Chapter 20: misunderstandings

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _NCIS: LA_ or the snippet of "My Cherie Amour" (Stevie Wonder).

**PLEASE NOTE: Chapters 15 through 18 are all new as of 2-14-12; Chapters 19 through 23 are all new as of 2-19-12.**

* * *

><p>In various locations around the greater Los Angeles area, several phones were buzzing with an urgent message from Hetty to be at OSP by 9:00 a.m. this beautiful Saturday morning. That would give all of them just about an hour to get there.<p>

Nell knew if she did not move right away, she would fall back to sleep - - so, she sat up, put her feet on the floor, and immediately got in the shower. It was not until the water went cold, that clarity broke through the haze of sleepiness and she remembered that Callen had stayed in the guest room night before … well, for the past few hours anyway.

As she walked out of her bedroom, she was greeted by the smell of coffee and bagels. A big grin broke out across her face. Now that's more like it, she thought.

On this particular morning, the 'anything that can go wrong will go wrong' rule was in effect. Her car would not start. So, Callen ended up giving her a ride to work.

[

[

Eric walked out of Ops, over to the top of the stairs and looked down … just in time to see Nell and Callen walk in together, talking and laughing … as if sharing a private joke. Then, he heard Nell thank Callen for the ride.

It went through him like a knife. It was like he got the wind knocked out of him. He and Nell had not even finished their date … and she spends the night with Callen … right after she gets back from D.C.

He also overheard bits and pieces of phone conversations that Hetty had early in the day: something about time off for both Callen and Nell.

From that point on, Eric's brain spun completely out of control, making assumptions at high speed. He was angry, but more than that, he was hurt. When Nell tried to talk to him about the case they were working on, he would not even acknowledge her. She was utterly confused by his behavior.

Finally, she cornered him to ask him what was wrong.

He blew up at her, "I don't know what you want from me. You want me to be happy for you? Fine. I'll play along." With sarcasm in his voice, "He's a great guy. I'm sure you'll be very happy together."

"What in the world are you talking about?"

"Look I saw you come in together. " His tone was harsh; his facial expression wounded. "Can I get back to work now?"

As he walked away, she stood there, stunned. Hot tears welling up in her eyes. She tried to find somewhere private to sit and get herself together. But Sam saw her from a distance and knew something was wrong. First, he said to Callen, "G, is that about you? It had better not be." Pointing over at Nell, who was clearly crying.

"No. Or at least, I don't think so," Callen said as he got up to go after Nell.

Sam asked, "You got this?"

"Yeah."

When Callen caught up to her, Nell explained what had just happened and he gave her a hug just as Eric came around the corner.

The day continued to be one misunderstanding after another. Somehow, they managed to accomplish their appointed tasks and prepared to depart for the day. Since she did not have her car, Nell was going to ask Eric for a ride, hoping that it would give them a chance to talk, but he darted out the door as soon as Hetty said they were finished for the day.

[

Sam offered her a ride home. He asked if he was going to need to hunt down Eric for her. She declined his offer, while she failed an attempt at laughter. She wasn't sure how she was going to do it, but she had to straighten out this mess … and fast.

She tried calling Eric during the drive, but he was not answering his phone.

[

Eric had the radio on during his drive home.

"_In a café or sometimes on a crowded street_

_I've been near you, but you never noticed me_

_My Cherie Amour, won't you tell me how could you ignore_

_That behind that little smile I wore_

_How I wish that you were mine"_

* * *

><p>AN: I know that there's a contingent of you out there that will be frantic at this point over Eric's broken heart - - just **please**, keep reading ... trust me.


	21. Chapter 21: really need to talk

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _NCIS: LA_ or the quote from the pilot episode of Sports Night or the snippet of "It's Time" (recorded by Linda Eder).

**PLEASE NOTE: Chapters 15 through 18 are all new as of 2-14-12; Chapters 19 through 23 are all new as of 2-19-12.**

* * *

><p>Nell wrote in her journal:<p>

_It was a strange day … all the way around. We were called into work on a Saturday. Granted, it was to tie up some loose ends before Callen's leave of absence began. But still it was a Saturday – a productive Saturday in terms of work, despite the fact that everything else seemed to have gone as wrong as it possibly could. Words, actions, inflections, facial expressions - - anything that could be misconstrued … was. How in the world did_ this _day follow_ last_ night? Callen had communicated, for the most part, clearly and openly - - although still cryptic about some things. But we're talking about Callen here … so that's to be expected. On the other hand, today with Eric was … I do not even know what word to use. Normally, communication with Eric is not nearly so … 'lost in translation.' Normally, we finish each other's sentences … or even say things at exactly the same moment. Jinx! What in the world - - what had happened today? This is a particularly inopportune time for us to not be on the same page._

[

[

She tried repeatedly to contact Eric. Home phone. Cell phone. Email. Text message. Facebook message. But … nothing. No response. Total silence.

It was killing her. Everything that had happened earlier in the day. The look on his face. The tone of his voice. His words. His eyes …

Why wouldn't he give her a chance to explain?

Since she could not force him to reply, she decided to try to distract herself by watching tv. She pulled out the complete series of Sports Night on dvd. Sadly, it only ran two seasons … that also meant that it made for great weekend marathons.

In this case, she may have made a strategic error. She forgot that in the pilot episode the diminutive Natalie says of the nerdy, glass-wearing Jeremy: "He is so totally cute and intense with a dark mystery about him that says: this is not a technician, this is an artist." Yeah … no … this might not be the best choice for a distraction.

Next try: music. She pulled out a Linda Eder cd that a friend had sent her, but she had not listened to it yet. The title track "It's Time" … again, not the best choice for a distraction right now.

"_It's time to hold my hand and take a chance_

_It's time to pay the band and start the dance_

_We hear the melody, we know the song_

_It's time, I think we're on the brink o__f waiting far too long_

_Why not believe our eyes and cross our hearts?_

_Dispense with alibis, enough false starts_

_It's time to put away our childish things_

_And time to trust in us and what tomorrow brings"_

Trust … in us. Hmm. If she could just get him to listen to her explanation, it _should_ all be alright. But what if he doesn't believe it? What if he doesn't trust her?

She tried again. And sent the following text message: "really need to talk"

* * *

><p>AN: Hang in there ... click to the next chapter.


	22. Chapter 22: understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from _NCIS: LA_ . Or the snippet of "There's No Such Thing As the Next Best Thing to Love"and the quote from the movie Gidget. Or the snippet of "Someone Like You" (from the musical Jekyll and Hyde; and recorded by Linda Eder).

**PLEASE NOTE: Chapters 15 through 18 are all new as of 2-14-12; Chapters 19 through 23 are all new as of 2-19-12.**

* * *

><p>Nell had tried to call Eric repeatedly Saturday night, but he was not answering his phone. She knocked on Eric's door at first light Sunday morning, but he did not appear to be home. So she drove to the beach, because she figured that he must be surfing.<p>

He had indeed gone to the beach to surf. But more than that, he went there to do some thinking and … trying to decide if he could work next to her every day, but only as her coworker and friend. He had promised Sam that he would back off at the end of all of this, but now he was not so sure he could do that. He did not want to consider the possibility that he would need to request a transfer or look for another job.

It was early in morning, but there were a few more people on the beach now. As he walked from the water to his towel, he noticed someone sitting there. He did not have his glasses on, so he could not tell right away who it was. He squinted and thought to himself that he must be seeing things, because it looked like Nell. He sat down and put on his glasses. He was afraid to ask why she was there.

Finally she asked, "Aren't you at all curious why I'm here?"

"Yeah, but I figured you'd tell me when you were ready. So, did you and Callen have a nice time the past two evenings?"

"First of all, Sam drove me home last night. And then, by the way, I folded laundry while watching a movie."

"Why didn't Callen come over and watch with you … did he have somewhere else to be?"

"Actually, yes. He had to finish getting ready to leave town."

"I heard that you're both going to be gone."

It dawned on her that he thought that she and Callen were going somewhere together, "I think I need to clear something up. I'm going to gone next weekend for my parents' anniversary party. But _he_ is leaving today and is going to be gone for a while, which is why he called me Friday and offered me a ride home from the airport … so that we could talk."

"Talk? I'm fairly certain you did more than talk. I saw you guys come in together the next morning. You were awfully chummy. And I heard you thank him for the ride. I'm not stupid."

"Is that what started all of this?" She was smiling … smirking … almost laughing at this point.

"I'm sorry ... I must be missing something – what's so funny?" He was not amused in the slightest.

She began her explanation: "On Friday, I was planning to call you as soon as my flight landed so we could finish our date."

"Yeah, but you didn't, did you?"

"After being away for the week, I needed to talk with you. But Callen left me a voicemail and I could tell by his voice that it was important. If you would have let me explain yesterday … or if you would have answered your phone last night ..."

He cut her off, "No, it's fine. I get it. He's a great guy. I won't stand in the way." He gathered his things and started walking toward his car.

She talked while following him, "I'm not sure I believe what you're saying. I'm not sure _you_ believe what you're saying. I think you came out here this morning to think and to talk yourself into being able to be okay with us just being friends. But I don't think you can do that."

Now at his car, he turned to say directly to her face, "Wait – you came here to pick a fight with me!"

To get him to stop talking, she took his face in her hands and kissed him.

He took a step back and responded, "Now I am beyond confused."

Quoting Sandra Dee at the end of Gidget, " 'Oh brother, the bigger they are, the dopier they come.' " She shook her head at him, "Come on – you're a smart guy. It's logical. The reason you can't find a way for us to_ just_ be friends is that we are _already_ more than friends." She was leaning against the driver side door of his car.

With a stunned look on his face, still not comprehending what she was saying, he put his hands firmly on her hips to move her out of his way. He planned to get in the car and end this conversation as soon as possible. However, she reached up and kissed him again. This time, he returned the kiss, his hands still on her hips.

When they separated, she looked into his eyes and said, "It _was_ you. I mean, I thought so, but I needed to be sure."

"What are you babbling about?"

Her mouth was moving quickly, "After talking to folks while I was gone and spending time alone thinking, I realized some things. And the situation became decidedly less complicated when Callen decided to back off."

He gave her a puzzled look again. Without revealing anything private that Callen shared with her, she told Eric about the late night conversation, Callen sleeping in her guest room and giving her a ride to work. Continuing, "I'd have told you all of this sooner, but you didn't give me a chance to talk to you yesterday."

"Wow, I ... have been acting like an idiot ... and I owe you one _huge_ apology. It's just that ... well, quite frankly, I was afraid to hear what you had to say. – wait! Who exactly did you talk to while you were gone? And … are you saying that they told you to pick me?"

"Not directly – in fact, Tony wanted me to … well, never mind."

"Yeah – no. Don't tell me."

"The advice was more philosophical. On the practical side, Gibbs did offer to help Sam, if it became necessary."

"And that's good news for me, how? ... Anyway, why _did_ you pick _me_?"

"It's not quite that simple. It wasn't just a matter of picking either of you. I had to determine what I needed and wanted at this point in my life. After getting alone with my thoughts, I knew that Callen and I are much better suited to be friends and coworkers, which is the same conclusion he came to, for his own reasons." She stroked Eric's cheek with her hand while she said, "Well, as far as you and I are concerned, I think we should start by finishing our date … and see where things lead."

"That sounds reasonable."

He locked his car and took her by the hand, heading for beach. They walked for a while, just enjoying being alone together, feeling no need to fill the silence with words. In each of their heads, a different song was playing.

Eric was hearing:

"_There is no such thing with the very same appeal_

_And nothing like when you fall in love for real_

_Whether it be the real thing_

_This much I'm certain of_

_There is no such thing as the next best thing to love"_

[

Nell was hearing:

"_If someone like you, found someone like me_

_Then suddenly nothing would ever be the same_

_My heart would take wing and I'd feel so alive_

_If someone like you found me"_

[

On their way back to their cars, she pulled out her phone and started to dial.

"Who are you calling?" Eric asked.

"Sam. I think he was planning to hunt you down today."

* * *

><p>AN: Thanks for hanging in there - - almost finished ... one more chapter to go.


	23. Chapter 23: THE END

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to _NCIS: LA_ or the snippet of "You Couldn't Be Cuter" (written by Jerome Kern; recorded by many).

Contains paraphrased/quoted dialogue from Ep #3.8 "Greed."

**A/N: PLEASE NOTE that Chapters 19 through 23 were all added on 2-19-12. So be sure to go back and read all the new material. The previous update on 2-14-12 included Chapters 15 through 18.**

* * *

><p>It was a fairly normal week at work in that they were kept quite busy. It was not so normal in that Callen was absent … and the two lovebirds were preparing to be apart again, for the weekend.<p>

[

Since her parents' party was on Saturday evening, Nell was scheduled to fly home late Friday night. Eric suggested they go out for dinner and then he would drive her to the airport.

After Eric had spoken to Nell's parents a couple weeks ago, he had begun to hope she would invite him along. He realized that would probably be a bit early for that. But he could not help but be a little disappointed that she was heading home for this huge family event … and she was not taking him with her.

It was a short drive from the restaurant to the airport, but there was enough time for Nell to explain one more time why she needed to make this trip alone: this felt far too soon for her to take him home to meet her entire family. Accidentally meeting her parents by webcam was one thing, but this … would be too much, too soon.

[

[

Nell gave him a cd to play after she got out of the car. Eric popped it in the stereo and started to drive home. The cd was simply labeled: "maybe next time." From the speakers, he heard Nell's message to him in the form of a song:

"_You couldn't be cuter__  
><em>_Plus that … you couldn't be smarter__  
><em>_Plus that intelligent face__  
><em>_You have a disgraceful charm for me_

_You are the little grand slam I'll take to my family__  
><em>_My ma will show you an album of me that'll bore you to tears__  
><em>_And you'll attract all the relatives we have dodged for years and years_

_And what will they tell me? I know just what they will tell me__  
><em>_They'll say you couldn't be nicer, couldn't be sweeter, couldn't be better,__  
><em>_Couldn't be smoother, couldn't be cuter, baby, than you are"_

It was really difficult to stay upset with her, especially when she did something like this.

Yeah, maybe next time.

[

[

Less than 48 hours later, Eric was waiting for her when she arrived at LAX. While he drove her home, she told him about her weekend with her family:

"You'll be happy to hear that they asked about you." He clearly wanted her to continue, so she did. "And I told them we had gone out a couple of times, but … that they couldn't meet you this time, because you were needed at work." She paused before telling him the next part, "They had told some of the family about meeting you by Skype and that you called them a couple weeks ago. The consensus is that I have to bring you next time I go home." She made note of his joyful reaction to that. "Apparently, I have been out voted."

"Thanks for the cd, by the way. It made it slightly more bearable that you didn't take me … especially now that I know your family is on my side," he said, wearing a smug grin.

"It'll be a _wild_ time. You can sit and do a puzzle with my grandmother. Then, you can play video games with the younger cousins. But under no circumstances are you allowed to talk religion with my Uncle Fred or politics with my cousin Rita."

"Should I be taking notes?"

"No. I'll remind you when the time comes. You should probably start by memorizing faces and names … I have lots of relatives. It will be easier if you know some of their names before you get there. Also, I should warn you that they like to give the broken chair to the 'new guy.' "

"Whatever … it'll be fine." He paused. "I'm sure you didn't just cave to the wishes of your family. So, at what point did you change your mind and decide that you would definitely take me the next time?"

"When I was standing there at a party with seventy other people … and I felt alone."

Both stared straight ahead with silly grins on their faces.

[

[

He helped take her bags inside and turned to go, not wanting to presume that he was welcome to stay. Her voice caused him to stop short: "Where do you think you're going?"

"I was …"

"… going to leave?" she inquired.

"Well, yes."

"That would be a mistake on your part."

"Really? Do tell," his curiosity piqued.

"Well for one thing, we finally finished our date on Friday night, but not quite … because I got on a plane." She paused while looking directly into his eyes. "This girl never got a proper goodnight kiss."

It was going to take him some time to get used to this transition from coworkers and friends … to competition … to dating.

"For the record, until further notice assume that there is a permanent 'green light.' " She winked at him. "And you do not have to worry about Sam anymore … well, maybe just a little."

"Yeah, I think he'll still be keeping an eye on me. Plus Gibbs and probably Callen, too. Add your large family … and that's a lot to …"

She cut him off the same way she had when all of this began - - by putting her index finger on his lips. "You really are very sweet, you know that?"

He removed her hand from in front of his face, and kissed the inside of her wrist.

She asked, "Are you still feeling competitive?"

"Why?"

"I was thinking … maybe a game … possibly Warrior Quest? But you're the guest. Whatever you want to play."

"Actually, I was thinking something old school," he said mysteriously.

"What did you have in mind?"

He raised one eyebrow and gave her a flirty smile as he asked, "Do you have Twister?"

"You know, I do … happen to have … that game."

"Are _you_ feeling competitive?" he turned the question back on her.

"Well, you know what they say … it's not if you win or lose, but how you play the game."

More than once, they fell to the floor tangled together. When they fell for the final time, Nell landed on top of Eric. He said with a twinkle in his eye, "So I guess … I lost the game."

Nell scrunched up her face as she replied sarcastically, "Oh! Thanks for that." Then, leaning down to whisper in his ear, "But seriously: The other contestants bowed out … and you're still here. How exactly do you arrive at the conclusion that you have lost?"

"Good point. Ever the wise one."

"You know, the couch would be more comfortable."

Smiling, he responded again, "Good point. Ever the wise one."

"Did you bump your head that last time? 'Cause now you're repeating yourself."

[

They snuggled up on the couch together, _not_ watching whatever was playing on the tv. At some point, Eric fell asleep. Nell felt his arm go heavy on her at the moment it happened. She just laid there in his embrace. She had never felt so safe, so content. She slowly turned down the volume on the tv before turning it off - - choosing to do it this way so that he would not be a wakened by a sudden drop in volume.

[

Hours later, he started to shift in his sleep, but was unable to move his one arm, which was underneath her. This woke him up. It took a moment or two for him to realize where he was. He could not help but smile: the last time she flew home, Callen had picked her up at the airport and then spent the night in her guest room. But this time when she flew home, he pickup her up and … well … slept next to her, slept with her … in his arms.

It had been about a week since she came to the beach to force the conversation that shifted their _relationship_ from friendship to … something yet to be defined. But where they were right now … well, that was just fine with him. Whatever she wanted to call it or not call it. She would get no argument from him. He just wanted to be with her.

While he was thinking, she began to stir. She rolled over toward him, nuzzling her face up to his neck and putting her arm around him. He was fairly certain she did not know what she was doing … until she said, "Good morning. How did you sleep?"

"Never better," as he gently kissed her forehead. "Guess I should get going, since I need to go home before heading to work."

"Do you keep a 'go bag' in your car?"

"Yeah …"

"Why don't you just get ready here and we'll go in together."

[

She had done it intentionally, but she was not sure if he realized it. It didn't matter. The smile on his face as they walked up the stairs to Ops together … that was all that mattered to her right now. Her actions had taken the sting out of the misunderstandings last weekend.

Sam called up the stairs to Nell, "Hey, baby girl, come 'ere a sec."

She dropped her things on the landing and bounced down the stairs to meet Sam.

He said, "So, competition's over?"

"Well, let's just say, … we'll see. But so far, so good."

"So last night …"

"… he slept on my couch."

"And where, may I ask, did you sleep?"

"Sam, I have told you before. I do not kiss and tell details." But she could not take his scrutinizing look, "Down, big brother. It's ok. We slept together," realizing how that sounded, she continued, "We quite literally _slept_."

"That's it. It's official. You both win … the competition for most adorable couple." As she started up the stairs again, he said in a teasing tone, "Now remember the rules: when you're at work, you focus on work." He winked at her.

That should not be too difficult, she had been working alongside this delightfully sweet distraction for some time now … and had managed to do her job satisfactorily.

She entered Ops to see flowers waiting for her. She thought to herself: 'How in the world did he … ?' but what she said was: "Just to check: I have not had a surgical procedure and I'm not dead … " She sat down in her chair, considering what to say next.

Eric's face was beaming as he asked, "So you in a thing now … like another person thing?" He walked over to her.

"What would make you think that? The flowers could be for … no occasion," she said as he knelt in front of her.

"I disagree completely. This would definitely qualify as an occasion," he said as he slid his hands up her thighs to her hips.

She took his glasses off and stroked the side of his face before kissing him. Both of them kept their eyes open for this kiss.

A few moments later, they heard footsteps on the stairs. So, Eric very quickly got up from his knees and into his chair. Just as the others came through the door, Eric and Nell shared a sideways glance, before turning their attention to their computer monitors.

This was shaping up to be the best Monday … ever. Well, so far anyway.

* * *

><p>AN: written 2-19-2012

This was an experiment for me – a complete departure from the writing I have done for the past two decades (mostly academic and technical). I feel like my experiment was somewhat successful. However, due to an unexpected shift in my schedule, I had to rush this a bit (from initial idea to now, it has been just about two months). So, trust me when I say, I know there are places where this is lacking. And in truth, some aspects of my experiment did not always fit these characters.

As I have said many times, thanks SO much to all of you who have followed this story throughout! It is flattering that so many of you would consistently read an author's first published fanfic … especially when there are many other things you could be doing with your time and so many other authors' works to read. The stats have been pretty consistent following each update - - so, I have a good idea how many of you there are, how many read daily, etc. I appreciate the reviews and PMs that have come my way, and of course, the number of you who have this as a favorite story and/or get story alerts. However, there are many of you who I have not heard from, which makes me more than a little curious. (But then again, I haven't yet written any signed reviews since opening my ff account. I hope to get to that soon.)

It might take me until this summer, but I will write the Densi POV (probably as additional chapters, like appendixes added onto the end of this story). Not sure when I will go back to edit typos, etc ... and _IF_ I will fill in the 'missing scenes' of this story, though I could probably be persuaded.

With gratitude,

~ Jensine7


End file.
